High School :
by animelover123456
Summary: Sasori is starting a new school, he starts to hang out with Deidara and his crew, but finds he has feelings for the blonde. Deidara has a twin sister in this story. Rated m for lemons, drugs, alcohol, etc. R
1. Chapter 1

(Yuri is Deidara's twin sister)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Rated M for- Drugs, alcohol, lemons/limes, adult themes etc.

Sasori woke up grudgingly that morning. He hated going to a new school. His grandmother didn't even ask him if he wished to leave his old school, she just pushed the idea on to him. It'll be fun, you get to meet new people and get new friends. She told him. Well, what if he didn't want new friends? Well, it was too late now, because whether he liked it or not he was no going to the Konoha High school.

Sasori left the house without telling his grandmother goodbye, he was mad at her and nothing would change that. He walked down the streets of the city, it was damp and rainy outside. What a way to start of a first day at a new school. It was still the beginning of the year, but he wanted to graduate at his old school. It was his last year there, but no he just had to move.

He eventually found himself walking up the steps. Lots of people were sitting outside. It was just like his old school. Children were outside smoking, drinking, and whatnot. Sasori was actually proud of himself. It was his last year of high school and he still hadn't gotten addicted to smoking or drugs. Drinking was another story. He wasn't necessarily a drunky. He could go a few days without alcohol, but when he was pissed he needed it.

He found his way to the secretary' office. The office was connected to the principle's. Kids were already piling up in the office. He sat in a chair beside a girl, while he waited for the secretary to get off the phone. The girl beside him kept popping bubbles in her mouth and tapping her toes. She was getting on his nerves. She had long blonde hair up in a ponytail, with bangs covering some of her left eye. Her eyes were a lovely blue. Sasori had to admit that the girl was beautiful and well bloomed. She looked somewhat of a rebel though. She had a white shirt on with a black tie, and a black short skirt.

"Hey, you! You can go now." The blonde girl said as she pointed to the secretary who was obviously trying to get his attention.

"What's your name and why are you here?" The Secretary asked.

"Sasori, Akasuna, I'm a new student and I need my classes and a locker." He said in his monotone voice.

"Well, here are your classes and this is your locker number and combination. Akina will show you where everything is." The secretary said pointing at the blonde girl. Akina nodded.

"So, Sasori, whats your locker number?" She asked.

"283." He said.

"Kay, that's good, because it's three down from mine." Akina said.

She grabbed Sasori's wrist and led him down the hallways. Sasori paid attention to where he was going so he wouldn't have to ask for any help. The halls were full of children even though school hadn't yet begun. Kids were -like at his old school- in little groups and glaring at anybody who wasn't in there group. Sasori had to admit that he acted somewhat like that, but not to the extent to glare. People were just so childish. He saw Akina stop. They were now at his locker.

"Well, don't just stand there put your stuff in." She said.

Sasori turned the padlock. It wouldn't unlock. He tried it again figuring he had done the wrong numbers. His attempt failed. Akina must have been getting annoyed, because she nudged him out of the way taking his paper that had his combination. She looked at it then did his combination. It clicked and Akina opened it.

"Put your stuff in." She said.

Sasori put his stuff in and Akina pulled him off into the hallways again. Guys were glaring at him.

"Don't worry, it's just that a lot of guys here like me and stuff, just glare back." She said.

Sasori rolled his eyes. He and Akina entered the gymnasium. It was very big with bleachers. She dragged him up the bleachers were a bunch of guys wearing black and red sat.

"Akina, whose the red-head." The boy with long black hair asked.

"This is Sasori, Akasuna. He's new so I figured I would show him around till he was comfortable." She said.

"Yea and then you'll bring home tonight and fuck him, un." The blonde boy stated. Akina smacked him.

"Deidara your such an ass." She hissed.

"Well, I think you should introduce him to us." The boy with white hair stated.

"Sasori, the blonde one is my bro Deidara, The guy who is blue is Kisame. The white haired boy is Hidan, Mr. Dark over there with the long black hair is Itachi, and lastly, is Tobi the guy with the orange mask on." She said,

"Why are you blue?" Sasori asked Kisame.

"It's my favorite color, so in freshman year I got it tattooed all over my body." He stated simply.

"Let me see your schedule, un." Deidara said snatching it from him.

_Schedule:_

_1st period- Calculus (Akina, Kisame, Itachi)_

_2nd period- Advanced Chemistry (Akina, Itachi)_

_3rd period- Honors English (All of us)_

_4th period- world history (All of us)_

_5th period- Foreign language (Deidara,Tobi, Hidan)_

_6th period- Gym (All of us.)_

_7th period- Art (Me, Akina)_

"I wrote which of us are in what classes with you. I think you might be sticking around for a while, Akina seems to be fond of you, un." Deidara said.

"So, Sasori, tell us a little about yourself." Kisame said.

"My parents are dead, I live with my grandmother. That's about it." Sasori said.

"Now, we'll tell you bout ourselves." Tobi said becoming hyper. "I'm Tobi. Tobi is a good boy. Tobi is best friends with everyone." Tobi jumped up and down on the bleachers.

"I don't talk a lot. My little brother hates me. Um... I am gay... That's it." Itachi said.

"I smoke and drink and get high and shit. Me and Itachi go out so he is off limits." Kisame said glaring at Sasori.

"I worship Jashin. I drink and smoke. Don't piss me off I'll kick your ass." Hidan said giving him the bird.

"I'm the captain of the soccer team, Deidara is my brother, I like to draw. Don't take the guys seriously. They're not that scary." Akina said smiling.

"I'm Deidara, you can call me Dei. I like art, un." He said.

The bell rang. Akina, Kisame, Itachi, Sasori left to go to Calculus. They sat in the back. The class was really boring and they did worksheet after worksheet non-stop. Sasori cursed himself for being smart.

Sadly Advanced Chemistry was boring too. They had a very well thought out discussion on plant cells. Sasori and Akina got partnered up to do a research paper together.

"You can come over to my house Friday. We can work on the research paper there. I would invite you tomorrow, but I have soccer tomorrow so, it has to be the day after that which is Friday."

"Okay." Sasori simply nodded.

Sasori dreaded English, and that class was next. He sat beside Deidara.

"So, Sasori, how has your day been so far, un?" Deidara asked, smirking like a child.

"Boring." Sasori said.

"Well, that's not good. Maybe this class will get better, un." Deidara said. Sasori rolled his eyes. The blonde was so childish.

It was about the middle of the class when Sasori got a note.

_**Akina- **Why don't you all come over to me and Dei's house Friday, after me and Sasori finish our research paper we could hang out. _

_**Kisame- **Cool with me.. What time?_

_**Akina- **Sevenish. Sasori you should probably come over right after school. Are you all in?_

_**Hidan- **Yea babe I'm in._

_**Itachi- **Yea.._

_**Tobi- **Tobi would be glad to come, Tobi is a good boy. _

_**Deidara- **Tobi you can't come, un..._

_**Tobi- **Why not, Tobi is a good boy!!_

_**Akina- **Dei don't be such an ass. You can come Tobi. _

_**Deidara- **Damn it, un!_

_**Tobi- **Yay Tobi is a good boy!_

_**Sasori- **Okay... What did you get for number 18? _

_**Akina- **C_

_**Deidara- **NO it's not you dumb ass it's B, un._

_**Akina- **No it's not it's C_

_**Sasori- **Forget I asked the question._

It was now lunch time. They all got their food and sat at table. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at Sasori. Glaring at him.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Sasori asked.

"Oh, yea we forgot to mention. All of us except for Akina and Tobi are known for getting into fights. We disrupt class and shit. Dei, has slept with a lot of the guys and girls at our school. He's bi. Anyway, a lot of kids want to hang with us, but we don't let just anyone hang with us." Hidan said laughing.

"Well, why do you let me hang out with you then?" Sasori asked.

"Because Akina brought you in." Kisame said.

"What Akina says is law." Hidan said sarcastically.

"Deidara, quit kicking me!" Akina yelled.

"Make me, un!" He smirked. She tackled him. They rolled around on the floor until Deidara had Akina pinned down.

"See, I'm still stronger than you, un." Deidara said.

"Get the fuck off of me you bastard!" Akina said.

"Do they always do that?" Sasori asked.

"Yes, always." Hidan said walking over to Akina she was now on top of Dei, pulling his hair. He picked he up and sat her down in the seat beside him. Dei sat beside Sasori.

"So, Sasori, what was your old school like, un?" Deidara asked.

"We had a lot of pot heads there." Sasori stated.

"Yea we have some here, but not a lot. Kisame and Itachi do drugs, but yea not a lot do." Deidara said.

"The principle, Tsunade, is real strict about things like that, if she finds you with drugs at school your expelled. No, if ands or buts about it." Hidan said. Sasori nodded.

Soon it was world history. The teacher was really of topic and somehow they ended up talking about sex.

"Mrs. Akina, what are your views on sex?" Mr. Hatake asked, since she was the only one besides Dei and Hidan who hadn't commented yes. Mr. Hatake always brought everyone into the conversation.

"I'm not going to have sex until I get out of high school." She said quietly. The whole classes mouth dropped.

"Why is that Mrs. Akina?" Mr. Hatake asked.

"Because, there is no time to find a sweet guy who won't go around the school saying you guys fucked each other. I have other priorities, than sex." She said.

"That's a very nice view. What about you Deidara?" He said looking at the blonde who had been sleeping.

"I say, Hell yea to sex." He said putting his head back down. Mr. Hatake rolled his eyes.

"What about you Hidan?"

"If the girl doesn't want to have sex then you shouldn't pressure her, but I am all for sex when the girl wants it." Hidan said raising his eyebrows seductively at Akina. She merely blushed and looked away.

Sasori was glad that he got a pass from Mr. Hatake since he was new. He didn't want to answer the question. The only person who had said that they weren't having sex till after high school was Akina. She didn't look like a virgin. Her skirt was so short and her shirt low cut, but hey whatever floats her boat.

When world history was over Sasori became relieved, and went to his foreign language class. Deidara, Tobi, and Hidan were the only ones in his class. He didn't like French, but hay. He didn't get a choice, so whatever. He tried to pay attention, but Deidara kept bothering the teacher.

"How do you say: Come here babe I want to fuck you!" Deidara asked.

"Deidara, please quit acting like a child." The teacher asked Deidara for the seventh time. He glared when a note from Deidara hit him in the head.

_Dei- Hey Hidan, you still trying to get my sister to bang you?_

_Hidan- Dei I already told you. I doubt she even likes me._

_Dei- She does like you._

_Hidan- Well, that doesn't mean she wants me to fuck her._

_Dei- Yea it does._

_Hidan- Shut up you cock sucker._

_Dei- Yea I did and it was fun. _

_Tobi- Tobi, thinks you should stop saying bad words, and be a good boy like Tobi._

_Dei- Shut the fuck up Tobi. So, Sasori See any hot girls you like?_

_Sasori- Nope._

_Dei- come on there are a ton of hot girls here. You're saying you don't like any of them?_

_Sasori- NO._

_Dei- Why?_

_Sasori- Because I am GAY!_

_Dei- Oh!!_

_Sasori-... Dumb ass._

_Hidan- I didn't know you were gay, why didn't yup tell us?_

_Sasori- I thought you could tell._

_Dei- We can't_

_Hidan- You seem like a strait guy._

This was exactly why Sasori didn't get a lot of guys. All the gay guys at his school thought that he was strait.

KK, so end of chapter one.. I hope you enjoyed it... If there are any mistakes please tell me!! R&R

Thanks

Animelover12345


	2. Chapter 2

NEW chapter!! YAY... Yup in a couple more chapters we'll be getting some good SasoDei... Umm... if you don't like that pairing then I really don't know why you are reading this... It's the main pairing. We have a lot of minor pairings too, but I am not telling you! : ) Have to wait and See! : P... Anyway...

Disclaimer: Tell them Sasori!

Sasori- sighs (sorry my computer is gay and it wont let me do the other ) Animelover123456 does not own any of the Naruto characters, how ever Akina is hers...

Me- Thank you Sasori-kun!!

Sasori- ...

Me- anyway on with the story.

Sasori was deeply disturbed by the man teaching his gym class. He wore a tight green jumpsuit. Sasori wanted to cry. That was just wrong! It was fucking spandex.

"Why is he wearing spandex?" Sasori asked. Looking away from the weird grown man.

"Well, I'm not sure, but we think it's because he's a child molester." Hidan said laughing and Deidara nodded in agreement.

"Well, Mr. Akasuna, how have you liked your day here so far at Konohah High?" Mr. Gai asked.

"It was fine, before I saw you." He mumbled. Deidara and Hidan burst out laughing.

"What was that Mr. Akasuna?" He asked.

"It's Great." He said.

"Well, thats great!" Mr. Gai said giving Sasori the thumbs up.

Mr. Gai went on talking about the power of Youth or something like that. Sasori wasn't paying attention, he just gazed over at Deidara who was whispering things to Hidan, they both blew up laughing again.

"Deidara, would you like to share with the class what you think is so funny?" He asked.

"Well, you see Mr. Gai, me Hidan were wondering. Do you stuff your pants or are you just constantly having a boner, un?" Deidara asked. The whole class burst laughing. Sasori even snickered.

"Deidara, go to the office right now!" Mr. Gai said. Deidara smirked and jumped up he left the gym, but stopped when he saw Akina. She was on the other side of the gym with the girls.

"Did you hear the comment, un?" He asked Akina.

"Yes, Deidara, I know it was funny, but please, behave. You are going to get suspended if you keep this up!" She said.

"Alright, whatever. It was funny, un." He said. Akina giggled.

"Yes it was." She said smiling.

When Deidara finally got back from the principals office the gym classes were mixed together -guys and girls. He said his apology to Mr. Gai and was assigned to a group with Sasori, Hidan, Akina, and Tobi.

"So, did you get in trouble Dei." Akina asked.

"Yea, I have detention today after school, yea. Hidan you have to stay with Akina today after school, un."

"I can't I have tutoring today." Hidan said. Deidara looked worried.

"Why does someone have to stay with Akina?" Sasori asked.

"Our mom is dead and our dad I s a drug addict. We don't live with him. We got permission to stay by ourselves as long as we both behave in school. Well, we live in bad neighborhood, lots of drug addicts and shit like that. And sometimes our dad stops by, I don't even need to explain what happens when that happens, yea. Can you stay with her Sasori, un?"

"No, I have to finish unpacking. I'm sorry, I wish I could though." Sasori said.

"Damn it, un!" He cursed loudly.

"Deidara, watch you mouth!"Mr. Gai said glaring.

"Dei, it's fine I'll be okay. I'll go home after soccer practice, then you'll be home in an hour. Detention isn't that much longer then soccer practice." Akina said. They all were pretending to be stretching like Mr. Gai had instructed.

"She's right Deidara an hour isn't that long." Sasori said agreeing with Akina.

"I know an hour isn't that long, but she has to walk home alone too, un!" Deidara hissed.

"Dei I'll just skip tutoring then." Hidan said.

"No, Hidan you need that." Akina said.

"I can stay home alone it's fine." Akina said Deidara glared.

"Tobi will you take Akina home, un?" Deidara asked. It was his last resort.

"Sure Deidara senpai, Tobi will stay with Akina." Tobi said happily.

"Tobi, you better watch her, yea. When you get home lock the doors close the blinds and don't open the door, unless it's me, un." Deidara said seriously.

Gym class went on boringly. And finally it was art class. Sasori was happy, he loved art. Art was the most magnificent thing in the universe. The class was instructed to draw there favorite animal. It was an unusual topic, but Sasori complied.

Sasori decided to draw a scorpion. His pencil worked quickly, making quick strokes as he sketched it out. The strokes were quick, but each one was precise. He made no mistakes and soon he was done sketching, and began to color it with colored pencils. He preferred paints, but the art teacher, instructed colored pencils.

Sasori looked over at Deidara, he was drawing a bird. It was very detailed and almost perfect. He had to admit the boy blonde was very good at drawing. His gaze then fell to Akina's she was drawing a dog. Akina's drawing style was similar to Deidara's.

"Wow, Sasori you're good, un." Deidara said looking at Sasori's drawing.

"Thank you, so are you." Sasori replied.

"Thanks, you strokes are very light, but dark at the same time, yea. I like it, un." Deidara said smiling. Sasori smirked back. Maybe Deidara wasn't that bad after all.

After detention Deidara ran home. He trusted Tobi, but he knew Tobi could be over powered by somebody stronger than him. Tobi wasn't weak, no, not at all. If a grown man took him on he could hold his own for a while, but Tobi was gullible. He finally reached he and Akina's small two room apartment. He knocked on the door loudly.

"Tobi open the door, yea. It's me Dei, un!" He yelled.

Tobi slowly open the door and let out a sigh of relief , when he saw that it was Deidara.

"Hello, senpai." Tobi said opening the door fully.

"Thanks Tobi, where's Akina, un?" He asked.

"She went to bed, she said she was tired." Tobi answered.

"Thanks, Tobi you can stay the night if you want, yea. I don't want you to have to go out there in the dark by yourself, un." Deidara said smiling. Tobi wasn't always annoying.

"Thanks Senpai, that'd be cool, Tobi's parents aren't home anyway." Tobi said, Deidara nodded, Tobi's parents were alcoholics. So, Tobi stayed at Dei's house a lot.

"Tobi, are you hungry, un?" Deidara asked.

"Tobi, is hungry senpai." Tobi said.

"You want Ramen, un?" Deidara asked shuffling through the cabinets.

"Tobi, would like that, thank you senpai." Tobi said . Deidara could tell he was smiling even though he couldn't see it.

The next few days were actually pretty awesome for Sasori. The whole group acted as if they had known him forever. It was now Friday, and the day had flown by. Deidara didn't make too many comments during class, because he was trying to stay out of trouble. Akina was pretty mad at him for getting a detention, but he was her brother and she had to forgive him.

School finally ended and Sasori followed Akina and Deidara home. Sasori realized that Deidara hadn't been kidding when he said he and Akina lived in a bad neighborhood. People were outside with cigarettes, beer, drugs, and shit. There were some guys harassing a girl. Akina looked away. She knew what was going to happen to the girl, but she couldn't do anything, just pray she wasn't their next victim.

Sasori and Akina worked on their project. Deidara would occasionally come in and watch, sometimes help, but other than that he left them alone.

"So, Sasori. What do you think of Deidara?" Akina asked innocently.

"I'm not sure. Why?" Sasori asked.

"I think he likes you." Akina said smirking.

Finally, they finished their research paper, just as Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, and Hidan arrived. They all sat around for a little bit deciding on what they wanted to do. Akina sat in Kisame's lap. (Kay, she doesn't like him! She just loves all the guys, they're like her brothers.)

"What do you want to do Dei?" Akina asked.

"I want to stay here, but we don't have any beer, un." Deidara said bored.

"Fuck, ya do now." Kisame said smiling, he pulled out two six packs.

"That's not enough, Kisame." Akina said laughing as Kisame tried to count everyone.

"You know, if you didn't do the drugs you might, be a little smarter." She said smiling at him sympathetically.

"Don't look at me like that, me and Itachi quit yesterday" Kisame said smiling at her.

"Good." Akina said smiling.

"So, whose going to go get the beer?" Hidan asked.

"I Will!" Akina said raising her hand in the air.

"No, un!" Deidara said looking at her.

"Why not Nii-san?" Akina asked.

"Because I said so, yea. Me and Sasori will go get some, don't open the door, unless it's me, un." Deidara said, he and Sasori left the house.

"How old does he think I am, four?" She asked.

"No your boobs are way to fucking big for you to be four." Hidan said smiling at her, she blushed.

Deidara and Sasori walked quickly through the streets until they found their way to a gas station. They grabbed two six packs each.

"Having a party Deidara?" The clerk asked.

"Something like that, un." He paid and they left. They began making their way home.

"Why didn't he ask you for your id?" Sasori asked.

"He owes me for not telling the cops he sells drugs, un." Deidara said. They were nearly home, when a man stepped out of an alley. The guy was tall and had blonde hair. Deidara put the beer on the ground.

"What? You don't miss daddy, Deidara?" The man asked.

"Just back off and I wont kick your ass, un." Deidara hissed.

"Is that anyway to speak to your father? Where's Akina?" The man asked smirking.

"Staying the hell away from you, un." He glared.

The man came up to Deidara and punched him in the face. Deidara stumbled back and wiped the blood off of his face, then swung his face at the man knocking him right in the nose. Blood poured out. He didn't seemed fazed he ran up to Deidara and kicked him in his groin. He went to his knees.

The man was about to kick him, when Sasori tackled him. They fell with Sasori on top. He punched him repeatedly in the face. The man was soon knocked out. Sasori helped Deidara up. They grabbed the beer and made their way back.

"Sasori you can't tell Akina, she would freak, yea. Where'd you learn to fight like that, un?" Deidara asked.

"I'm not exactly the person you want to mess with. I got in lots of fights at my old school." Sasori said like it was nothing. They were quiet for a moment.

"Why did he want Akina?" Sasori asked.

"He raped her when we were younger. She didn't tell anyone, so he continued to do it, until I heard him one night. I told my mom, but she didn't believe me. After she died I took him to court and he was put in jail for a while. He isn't aloud to see us, but the cops don't listen nowadays, un." Deidara said solemnly.

"I'm sorry Dei." Sasori said.

"It's okay, un." Deidara said silently.

They knocked on the door. Hidan opened it. They all took a seat on the couch, they were somewhat squished. Hidan sat on the end with Akina in his lap, Kisame-with Itachi in his lap- Tobi, Deidara , then finally Sasori. Deidara passed everyone a beer, except Akina. Hidan rolled his eyes. The bickering was about to start between the two.

"Dei! Why do you always do that?! Why can't I just have one?" She asked.

"One, that's it, un." He said looking sternly at her. He handed it to her and she nodded.

"So, Sasori, your the newest member, you get to decide what we do." Hidan said.

"I could really care less." He said already half way done with his beer.

"Kay, then your choice Akina, un." Deidara said looking at her.

"Dare! No truth." She said smirking. They all sat in a circle. (In the order like on the couch.)

Deidara put his empty can in the middle of the circle and spun it. It circled a good three time before landing on Tobi. Tobi whimpered. He hated it when Deidara dared him.

"Tobi, I dare you to say your a bad boy, un" Deidara smirked mischievously.

"Tobi, is a bad boy." Tobi said sadly. He took a sip of his beer and put it down. It tasted yucky.

Everyone laughed. Tobi spun the can and sang a song as it spun. It landed on Hidan. Tobi smirked evilly under his mask.

"Tobi dares Hidan to tell Tobi who Hidan likes." Tobi said.

"Akina." Hidan whispered to Tobi, then returned to his seat beside Akina.

Hidan spun the bottle. He wanted it to land on Sasori, he had the perfect dare for him. Well, actually Deidara told him to ask it, but it was still a good dare. He smirked as it landed on Sasori.

"Sasori, I dare you to kiss Deidara!" Hidan said smirking.

Sasori's face turned the color of his hair. He looked at Deidara. Slowly and carefully his lips met Deidara's. Deidara was a little taken back at first. He didn't think Sasori would comply so easily. Deidara began to kiss back, then he felt Sasori tongue go into his mouth. Deidara smirked and their tongues roamed each others mouths. Finally Sasori pulled away and blushed.

"You're a good kisser, un." Deidara said smirking.

"Thanks, your not to bad your self." Sasori smirked back at Deidara.

K I hoped you liked the chapter!! Much more SasoDei in the next chapter! READ AND REVIEW!!

THANKS,

Animelover123456


	3. Chapter 3

YAY!! NEW CHAPTER!! I have to say this is my absolute fave fic.. (of the ones I have written) Okay, so there might not be like strait on SasoDei, But its there! LOL

Me- Dei??

Dei- What, un??

Me- Will you pretty please do the disclaimer thingy...??

Dei- Whats in it for me, un?

Me- I wont take you out of the story!

Dei- Fine, yea. Animelover123456, does not own Naruto, un.

Me- I wish I did but I dont... KK story time!! : )

When Sasori slowly opened his eyes. His head was killing him. Reluctantly he sat up and took in his surroundings. He sighed, as he realized he had fallen asleep at Deidara and Akina's house. He looked around to see Deidara beside him. Luckily they were both still clothed. He was going to be in trouble. Finally he heard someone stir. He turned to see Akina arousing from her spot in Hidan's arms.

"Good morning, Akina." Sasori said tiredly.

"Good morning, Sasori." She said standing up tiredly.

"So, what exactly happened last night, the last thing I remember was kissing Deidara." Sasori said, yawning.

"Everyone got drunk, except me Tobi and Hidan. Which is suprising I thought Hidan was going to be the first one to get drunk. Well, anyway, you and Dei, just talked. About what, I don't know, but you two thought it was funny. Oh, and you called your grandmother and told her you were spending the night with Dei." Akina said making her way to the kitchen.

Sasori followed her. She was making coffee. Coffee was, something Sasori, had fallen in love with. Some people say it helps with hangovers and some say it doesn't, but whether it helped or not he didn't care. He just liked coffee.

"Do you want some?" She asked smiling at him.

"Yea, if you don't mind." He said smirking back.

"I don't mind." She said handing him a cup.

They both sat on the counter sipping coffee. It was quiet, but a nice quiet. Akina kept glancing over at Sasori and smirking.

"What?" Sasori asked, finally meeting her gaze.

"Oh, nothing, it's just.. Well you see, last night you and Dei thought of some nick names for each other and you must have been super drunk when you thought of them." she said smirking.

"What were they." Sasori asked getting a little impatient.

"You called Dei, brat, and Dei called you... Danna!" She said, then, not able to control it anymore, she laughed histarically. It was loud!

Sasori sat there. He didn't blink. He didn't move. Akina didn't think he was breathing. He just stared, with mouth slightly open. His mind was blank. Akina continued to laugh and soon, Hidan and Deidara were walking into the kitchen. Deidara had his hands to his ears, Akina was just too loud. She was putting a big contribution to his migraine.

"Akina, Yea! What the hell is so funny, un?" He hissed.

"I'm sorry, Dei! It's just, if you knew the nickname you gave Sasori, you would be laughing to." She said, then thought about it for a moment. "Wait you wouldn't be laughing you would look like Sasori!" She said laughing harder.

Deidara walked over to Sasori. He didn't look so good. Deidara had to admit it was funny. He looked like a puppet with no master... (Is that a pun?? With the Sasori being a puppet and the danna thing?? I don't want it to be a pun) (no he isnt a puppet in this story)

"Sasori, whats wrong, un?" Deidara asked shaking his hand in front of Sasori.

"Dei, last night when you were drunk, you and Sasori gave each other nicknames! He called you a brat, and you called him Danna!" Akina said when she realized Sasori wasn't going to answer.

"Why, the hell would I call him Danna, un?" Deidara exclaimed.

"Well, how am I supposed to know you are the one that supposedly called me that!" Sasori said finally breaking from his trance.

"You two aren't going to remember. You were way too drunk. So, just leave it alone, maybe it will eventually come back to you." Akina said, finally getting over her laughing fit.

"Well, I think we should stick with the nicknames, it might make them come back, un." Deidara said blushing slightly.

"Alright, brat." Sasori said finally drinking the rest of his coffee.

"Alright, Danna, un." Deidara said in a seductive tone, that sent shivers up Sasori's spine. God Deidara was too much.

Hidan smirked at Akina. He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and nibbled on her ear.

"So, babe, since you slept with me, I guess that means we go out." He said smiling seductively.

"Hidan, we didn't sleep together." Akina said blushing.

"Oh, so, you laying your head on my chest and sleeping beside me the whole time, not sleeping with me?" He asked.

"I didn't sleep, with you, but we still go out." She said, as she quickly kissed him on the cheek and left the room turning a cherry red.

"Whoa, yea! Hidan your going out with my little sister, un." He said nudging him in the stomach.

Sasori made his way home later that afternoon. He opened the door went up to his room and began working on his puppets. He didn't like to tell people about his puppets. He would get picked on. Sasori wasn't someone you could push around, but he still got his fair share of being picked on.

He wouldn't lie to someone if they asked him if he liked puppets. He just simply didn't want to go around telling the world about him liking puppets. Soon he drew tired of working on his art..He made his way to his bed and laid down with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

Slowly he let his thoughts drift. Eventually he began to think about Dei. To him Dei was different. He was unpredictable. Sasori would admit the blonde boy was incredibly hot. He had a nice personality too. But he didn't like Dei. Did he? I mean, Dei was probably taken anyway. Guys and girls both looked at him. He was porbably a hard person to date.

Sasori didn't like one week relationships. He wanted someone to love, especially after his parents died. He couldn't bare to be hurt again, so he didn't put himself out on the market very much. Why risk his heart for someone who didn't love him back? Even if he did like Deidara, it was much too early to say he loved him, so if he didn't love him it would be perfectly fine to make a relationship with the, dare he say the nickname? Yes he dare say it would be fine to form a relatioinship with the 'Brat'. Sasori smirked to himself and let his eyes close, as he drifted off into a dream in which Dei was in.

After everyone left Deidara and Akina decided just to relax, so they both sat on the couch, with Akina in Dei's arms. It was moments like these that made Akina happy to call Deidara her older brother. When she was in his arms, she felt as if no one could harm her. Deidara loved holding Akina. She was so fragile, he felt that if he merely moved the wrong way with her in his arms, she would shatter.

"Dei, do you like Sasori?" She asked looking up at her big brother.

"And if I do, un?" He asked looking down at her.

"I hope you do Dei, theres more to him. He's deep. I can tell, he's not just looking for someone to fuck." She said silently snuggling deeper in Dei's grasp.

"I'll keep that in mind, un." He said smirking.

"I think he'd be good for you." She said letting her eyes drift close. Deidara smiled at her and kissed her forehead, just like their mother did to them when they fell asleep.

Tobi came over sunday. He was sad and weary. He had been crying for hours. Akina sat on the couch beside him. She handed him another tissue and he blew his nose. He had finally taken off his mask. She had never seen him without his mask. He was very handsome. (You know like you see in all those CUTE Tobi pictures.) Besides the very large brusis on his face, that is. She knew that Tobi's parents were alcoholics. She knew that they had beat him, that was the reason he wore the mask. Every time his face healed his father would bruise it up again.

Tobi's mother didn't contribute to his beatings, but she didn't help him. She had never seen Tobi beat, but Deidara, had. Deidara had nearly killed Tobi's dad one time, but Tobi stopped him. She didn't know why Tobi did that. Tobi said it was because he still loved his parents, but Akina didn't understand how he could love them after what they did to him.

Tobi cried harder now and Akina rubbed his back soothingly. She knew Tobi hurt, she knew what it was like. She knew more hurt than Tobi did, but Tobi was still hurt pretty bad.

"So, tell me Tobi what exactly happened." She said holding him in her arms rocking back and forth.

"Tobi went home last night like a good boy, he even made curfew. He goes to Tobi's room like his dad told him too. Then, Tobi's dad comes in and tells Tobi he is a bad boy. That Tobi is the reason for all the bad things. Then... Then, he said that he wanted Tobi to die. So he hit Tobi a lot of times. Tobi bled. And then the next day, Tobi's dad comes in and says Tobi, get out of the house, this house isn't for bad boys. So, Tobi left. And now here Tobi is." He said trying to smile, but it was no use he was hurt. (does it sound like Tobi?? I mean the way he is speaking??)

Akina felt like crying. She wanted to just cry, but she couldn't, she had to strong for Tobi. She had to be able to make him feel better. She gently rocked him back and forth, whispering kind words, and tell Tobi he was a 'very good boy'. Finally Dei came in from the kitchen. He looked pissed.

"Akina, Tobi is going to stay with us okay, un?" He whispered, since Tobi was now calm and asleep.

"Yea, Dei that's cool." She said, but she didn't put Tobi down, she wasn't going to do that. She knew that Tobi needed to wake up with someone with him. Tobi had gone through so much. His third person speech problem was because of his parents beating him constantly. Everyone in the group, had gone through hard times. Akina guessed that's what kept them so close. They all knew each other in middleschool, but became the group the first week of highschool. The group was what kept them alive. Sure Itachi and Kisame were pot heads, but they were quitting because of the group.

Everyone was always there for each other. The way there parents should be for them, but nobody's parents did that.

Monday morning Akina woke up early. She hadn't got to do this all weekend, so she decided to do it now. Leaving her room making sure everyone was still asleep, she silently walked through the living room, and out the back door. She sat on the ground with her knees to her chest, watching the sky. She was watching the sunrise. She loved it. The daybreak or dawn or one of the many names for it. To her it was a sign of hope. Hope that she needed. She did this at least once a week. She liked the silence of watching it alone, but missed when her mother would watch it with her. She sighed, she changed her thoughts, so that she wouldn't upset herself. Gazing at the dawn, was the most peaceful thing she could do. She couldn't descibe it to you, you had to be there.

When the sun had finally risen, she went back inside and got dressed. She made breakfast. She sat the food on the table, just as Deidara and Tobi came out. They both smiled at her and ate. She left to get ready.

"Tobi, just take it easy today, kay, yea? We want you to stay with us, your practiclly family, un." Deidara said gazing over at the masked boy.

"Okay, senpai." He said.

Everyone met in the gym that morning, no one said anything. They had all been informed about Tobi, earlier. Tobi sat there not doing anything. He was hurt, but Tobi was a good boy. And good bpys listen to there senpai, so he was going to take it easy.  
"So, Danna how was your weekend, un?" Deidara asked breaking the silence.

"It was okay, Brat." Sasori smirked.

Akina stayed with Tobi, lmost all day, except for when they had different classes. Tobi was doing his best to hide the pain and he was doing a really good job. At lunch Dei and Sasori sat beside each other. Akina figured Dei must have listened to her, because he was being very flirtatious with the red-head, who almost seemed to be flirting back.

The day went by quickly and everyone was happy with one another, especially Sasori and Deidara, that is until art class.

Sasori noticed that every time the class was assigned to draw, paint, sculpt, etc. Deidara would be happy at fist. Then when he was done he would just frown at it. Sasori noticed this the first day, but decided to dismiss the thought. Maybe Deidara just didn't like how his art work turned out. Now, after seeing his magnificent sculpture of a bird, Sasori was dumbstruck. The sculpture was precise and detailed and perfect, but Deidara once again frowned at it.

"Deidara, do you not like your sculpture?" Sasori finally asked.

"I mean it's ok, yea. It's not art though, un." Deidara said pushing the sculpture away from himself.

"What do you mean it's not art?" Sasori asked. Akina smirked, she knew where this was heading.

"Art, is meant to be fleating, un." Deidara said.

"No! Art is mean to be seen forever, it's eternal beauty." Sasori said ignoring the Brat.

Sasori, that is just absurd, un!" Deidara said glaring at the red-head. (Deidara said Absurd to Sasori before, so I figured yea, might as well put something in there that he has said before.)

"Listen, Brat! If you only see it for a few moments how do you cherish it? How are people going to remember it!" Sasori said getting a little irritated.

"Art is explosions, un!" Deidara said smirking, Sasori glared.

"Both of you just shut up! Your both right! Art is whatever you want it to be!" She said coninuing her sculpting. Deidara and Sasori scoffed.

"Sorry, Danna, un." Deidara said smirking at the read head.

"Yea, sorry, Brat." Sasori said, letting a small smile play across his lips.

KK!! See told you!! There was some SasoDei!! POOR TOBI... I had tears in my eyes while I wrote it. But it had to happen... You'll find out why later.

Thanks,

Animelover123456


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, gomen!! I had this chapter done by Saturday then I realized that my Internet wasn't working so I had to get someone to come fix it! Again, gomen! Please don't hate me!!

Deidara made Sasori come home with him. Sasori was reluctant, but soon he gave in. He, Dei, Akina, and Tobi walked together. They all joked around, pushing and shoving each other. Tobi didn't seem upset, it was probably, because his mind was occupied.

Akina jumped on Tobi's back. She held on tight as Tobi ran after Deidara. Deidara had pushed Sasori a little too hard and was now running from the red-head. Akina smiled. Tobi was strong. She giggled as she heard Deidara scream. Sasori had almost gotten a hold of him.

"Come back Brat! Take your punishment like a man!" Sasori hollered at the blonde.

"No, un!" He squealed.

They made there way to the house and Sasori finally got close enough to tackle Dei. They both fell to the ground, Sasori ended on the top. He stared down at Dei, he was panting from all the running. It took Sasori a moment to register their position. He blushed.

"Aw, Danna, yea. Don't be shy, un." Deidara said, pulling Sasori onto him for a passionate kiss.

"Eww!! They're kissing!" Tobi and Akina said like children.

Deidara helped Sasori, chuckling at Akina and Tobi's childish behavior. They made their way to the kitchen. All of them sat at the table, taking out their books. They all sighed and began their homework.

Dei didn't like homework, he despised it. Akina would always have to nag him a million times, before he would sit down and finish.

Akina swore Deidara had some disorder, like ADD, or ADHD, because he never sat still. Even now while they were trying to do their homework, he was making a paper airplane. He made it fly, then made airplane noises.

"Dei, please just do your homework." Akina asked.

"Alright, un." He said.

Deidara sunk into his chair and began to do his homework. Surprisingly, today, he didn't have much homework. He just simply had to read a passage and answer 5 questions on it. Simple enough. He read the passage, taking in every word, so he wouldn't have to look back to answer the questions. It was a really boring piece of literature. He answered the questions and was soon done. He looked up to see that everyone was waiting for him.

"How did you finish before me, un?" Deidara whined.

"We didn't procrastinate senpai." Tobi said playfully.

After a while of sitting around talking, Deidara was anxious to show Sasori his art. He didn't know what Sasori would think about it, but he still wanted to show him.

"Danna, you want to see my art, un?" Deidara asked.

"Sure, Brat." Sasori said figuring Deidara was showing him his art to show his affection.

All of them walked outside. They watched carefully as Deidara slowly took some clay and sculpted a quick bird. Big deal, just regular clay, Sasori figured. Deidara threw it up in the air.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, un." When he said five the sculpture exploded, making a firework of many colors.

Sasori stared up at the explosion. How had he done that? Akina and Tobi smirked, They loved watching Deidara make things explode.

"How did you do that?" Sasori asked, still staring up at the sky, trying to figure it out.

"They clay has explosive powder in it, yea. When you throw it in the air, the air ignites the explosive powder, then in five seconds it explodes, un." Deidara said smirking.

"That's pretty cool." Sasori said.

"Cool enough to be art, un?" Dedara asked.

"Yea, Brat, cool enough to be art." _' You are art Deidara.'_ Sasori said and thought smirking at the blonde boy who was now hugging him.

Eventually it got late and Sasori had to go home. When he was gone Deidara went strait to his room. Akina smirked he always did that after hanging out with someone he really liked. Akina sat with Tobi on the couch he was quiet. She knew he was thinking of his parents. She rubbed his back softly.

"Tobi, your to good for them. You don't have to love them Tobi." Akina said quietly.

"Does Akina love her dad? Tell the truth" Tobi asked, his on eye staring at her.

"Yea, I don't know why though." She said with a dreadful sigh.

"See, Akina loves her dad. After what he did to Akina, and Tobi loves his parents even though they don't love Tobi." Tobi said shaking a little. Akina nodded. Tobi made sense.

The next morning they sat at the bleachers in the morning like always. Sasori made his way up them, but fell when Deidara tackled him.

"Danna!" He yelled.

"Okay, Brat you can get off of me." Sasori said a little amused by the blonde's actions.

Deidara took Sasori's hand and the sat with the rest f the group. Akina smiled. Dei was worst than her. She held Hidan's hand and would sometimes see him looking at her, when he thought she was looking. Kisame and Itachi were finally completely un-addicted to drugs.

"Okay well were going to celebrate! I say we go to that club near the park. It would be fun and then you all can stay at our house sense you'll be to drunk to go home alone." Akina said smiling.

Akina quit smiling when she saw tall guy with brown hair walking aver to her and the group. Not him. She couldn't stand him! He was such an ass whole. The guy continued his way over to the group until he was standing right in front of them.

"Hi Akina." He said seductively.

"What the hell do you want?" She hissed.

"Well, you know your one of the hottest girls in the school. And of course I am the hottest guy, so it makes sense that you should be mine." He smirked at her.

"No fucking way, Kane" She said glaring. (its a real name I looked it up

"What ever whore, just know, I always get what I want." He smiled then left.

Nobody said a word. Akina looked pissed. It took a lot to get Akina pissed and that guy had done it with four sentences. She glared at the wall. She was going to literally kick that guys ass! Why did he have to bother her! Why couldn't she just be left alone! And she wasn't a fucking whore!

"Akina don't let him bother you, we all know your not a whore, un." Deidara said as if he had read her mind.

"I wont Dei." she said looking up at him.

In gym class the boys had to run four miles and the girls had to run three. They all started of together. As soon as the teacher blew the whistle Akina took off. She had done track her first two years of high school (along with soccer. She did soccer all four years.) She was the fastest runner at the school. She loved running, it was like knowing that she could get away from everything and just run. Her legs carried her as she ran and she felt everything slowly slip from her mind, as she went into her trance, like she always did when running. She had nothing to think about just run. It was the most calming thing to her. After her dad raped her and stuff like that, she would run to the park. The park was a good mile away, but she loved running.

Deidara and Sasori were ahead of Kisame and Itachi, but behind Hidan and Hidan was behind Tobi. They were all a good distance away from each other, except for Sasori and Deidara, they were running side by side. They were pretty fast, but not the fastest.

"So, Sasori, how was your day, un." Deidara asked, while running.

"It was good, how bout yours?" Sasori replied.

"It was pretty good, yea. In art class today were doing a painting. It's supposed to be on what we think of the world and the people in it, un." Deidara said as the made it to mile three.

"Well, thats a nice topic, what do you think of the world Deidara?" Sasori asked looking over at the blonde.

"It's corrupt, people in the world are evil bastards, un." Deidara said, and Sasori nodded in agreement.

They finished their miles, then went to art. Sasori and Deidara worked hard on their projects. Hey had a whole week to do them, but they had ti be perfect. Akina smirked at both of them. They were in love with each other, but she knew neither would admit it. She would have to stick her nose in to their business.

That day, Sasori took Deidara home with him. Tobi went with Akina. Sasori and Deidara were quiet the whole way over to Sasori's house. Deidara was somewhat nervous. He had never been to someones house-who had a right in the head guardian. Sasori said his grandmother Chiyo didn't talk much, and was probably already asleep.

They walked through the door, and just as Sasori expected his grandmother was asleep. He led Deidara to his room, shutting the door and locking it. Deidara sat on his bed, looking up at him and grinning like a fox.

"What Dei." Sasori asked.

"It's just Danna your rooms much different then I thought it would be, un." Deidara said looking around. Sasori's room was full of puppets, posters, and paintings.

"What's up with the puppets, un." Deidara finally asked.

"It's my form of art." Sasori said quietly. Suddenly all of Deidara's memory of the night they got drunk came back. He smirked and laughed.

"Danna, yea! I remember why we thought of the nicknames, un!" Deidara said hugging Sasori and kissing him on the cheek.

"Why brat." He said kissing Deidara on the lips. Deidara smirked, then pulled away to answer Sasori's question.

"That night when we got drunk you told me you loved puppets. I don't know why, but I told you, you were my Danna, you controlled the strings and I would be your puppet! Then, you called me a brat, un." Deidara said smirking before pulling his Danna into a passionate kiss. Sasori kissed back. Deidara gasped for breath and Sasori's tongue dove into his mouth. His tongue explored Deidara's mouth memorizing it. Deidara fell to the bed with Sasori on top. Deidara's hands found there way to Sasori's hair. Sasori smirked against Deidara's lips and soon pulled away for breath.

"Well brat, I guess I am your Danna." He said smirking.

Tobi and Akina sat in the living room. Akina was drawing Tobi, so he had to be perfectly still. He looked so funny. He was sitting on the couch with his fingers on his chin like he was in deep thought. Akina would look every once in a while and smile her eyes out. He was so funny. She finally finished and handed the drawing to Tobi. He smirked.

"Where did Akina learn how to draw like this?" Tobi asked.

"Dei taught me." She said.

Deidara walked through the door. He looked so happy and flirty. He smiled at them and plopped down still smiling as bright as he could.

"So, what happened?" Akina asked.

"Nothing, un." He said, knowing it would tick Akina off.

"Your such an ass sometimes Dei." She said before leaving the room." Deidara had a triumphant look on his face.

"What did senpai do with Sasori?" Tobi finally asked not being able to stand it anymore.

"Thats for me to know, and you to find out, un." Deidara said leaving Tobi curious.

HMMMMM... I wonder what Sasori and Deidara did?? (well I don't know yet, I am still deciding!!) Yea so anyway I will have another chapter out for you soon since my Internet is down... Reviews are loved!! they make me happy!! When I don't get reviews it makes me sad... But the story alert and favorite story things help!! : )


	5. Chapter 5

That Friday they met at Dei, Akina, and-now- Tobi's house. They all piled in. They weren't dressed to just sit around they were dressed to go partying. Temari- a girl on Akina's soccer team- was having a party. She invited all the 12th graders and then her little brothers friends. Turns out that Sasori is Temari's cousin, way down the line, She hadn't seen him since the beginning of middle school. She didn't realize it till she recognized his last name, then she asked him if his grandmothers name was Chiyo, and yea you understand the rest.

Well, they eventually got to the party. Akina could tell that Sasori was related to Temari, because her little brother's hair looked just like Sasori's. Akina and Temari were best friends, they hung out at soccer practice, but didn't communicate much elsewhere. It might have been because they didn't have any classes together, or it might have been because Deidara and Temari had a one night stand. Temari and Deidara seemed to have put that aside for the party though. Akina wore a black skirt s usual, but this one was even shorter. Deidara didn't know her skirts could get any shorter, but she proved him wrong. He hair was as usual in a pony tail, with her bangs covering her eyes, but she had a white tank top on, revealing her very toned stomach.

All the guys wore black pants, put had on different jackets. (you know like skater jackets) Akina stayed with Temari and the rest of the girls. They laughed and gossiped. But soon they were going crazy. No one was dancing, all the guys just stood around, starting up a conversation every once in a while. Akina drug Temari out into the middle of the room. Playing a very sexy song. She and Temari took each others hands grind their hips together. All the guys looked over at them. They stared for a while before Temari got behind Akina and began to grind her front area against Akina's ass, placing her hands on her his so that they moved at the same time. Soon all the girls were copying Akina and Temari. It took a while but soon Hidan was walking aver to Akina.

He smirked at her and gave Temari a nod. Temari nodded back and went off to some younger guy named Shikamaru. Hidan was soon acting like Temari and Grinding his front area against her rear. Except he-of course- got horny and Akina felt him get hard against her ass. She didn't stop, though, She kept grinding harder, and harder. Hidan felt pleasure run up his spine, Akina didn't understand what she did to him.

Akina couldn't help, but smile when she saw Sasori and Deidara dancing. She was happy for them. Deidara had never been this happy with a boyfriend or girlfriend his entire life, and Akina was happy it was Sasori, he was a good guy.

Soon enough the party ended. They all were about to leave when Kane walked over to Akina. She glared and Hidan gripped her hand softly. She held his hand tightly as Kane finally making his way over to them.

He smiled at Akina. She hated that smile. All the others in the group glared. Yet, he still didn't back down. The guy had either a lot of guts, or was a complete idiot.

"Wow, Akina it's true your going out with Hidan. I guess he is up the scale, but you could do so much better than that. I mean come on you must be good, since your dad did fuck you a million times when you were younger." Kane said smirking. Only a few people knew about the dad thing. Those who did knew not to bring it up.

Hidan threw his fist at the guy, knocking him square in the nose. Kane tumbled backwards, but caught himself. He went flying at Hidan, but was punched in the stomach by Kisame, then kicked in the groin by Dei. Then, the craziest thing happened. Tobi punched the guy in the jaw and broke it. Kane fell to the ground and hit his and knocked out unconscious.

"Come on Akina, yea. Why don't you guys stay at our house tonight, un." Deidara said picking Akina up and carrying her. She didn't say a word and everyone agreed to spend the night.

When they got home Akina sat on the couch. She looked up to see Hidan sit down beside her and pull her into his lap. She smirked at him.

"I love you guys." She said quietly.

"We love you too." They all said. Akina looked up at them surprised. All of them said it!

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yea, un." Deidara said s they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Soon, everyone was asleep, well except for Akina and Hidan. She laid on top of Hidan. He was smirking at him and he was smirking back at her. They had been like that for a good fifteen minutes, just smiling at each other. Akina of course was blushing too, but non the less smiling.

She couldn't help, but wonder about the fist time she met him. It was the summer before highschool, when she really fist met Hidan. Deidara and Akina were just leaving the grocery store. Deidara made Akina come with him so that she wouldn't be home alone with their dad.

Half way home Hidan runs up to Deidara and punches him in the face. Deidara didn't know what hit him as he stumbled backwards, dropping the grocery bags. Without hesitation Akina tackled Hidan. She landed on top of him and punched him in the nose several times. Hidan grudgingly got up. He pushed Akina to the ground and ran towards Deidara who had just picked up the groceries.

"You whore! Who the fuck do you think you are! Why the hell did you fuck my girlfriend?!" Hidan yelled.

He punched Dei in the stomach. Dei recovered quickly and put him in head lock. Hidan was to big for Deidara and he flipped him over, so Deidara fell and landed on his back. He was soon elbowed in the stomach by Hidan. But Hidan soon fell to the ground. Akina had pushed him and was now kicking him in the stomach.

"Don't you fucking touch my big brother!" She hissed.

She didn't get to do much more damage, because a cop came along and dragged her off, and put all three of them in handcuffs, in the backseat of his car. Akina was pissed. It wasn't her fault this 'Hidan guy' from school decided to mess with her big brother. No, that wasn't happening, at least not while she was around to help.

The cop drove them down to the station, where they were all sat in chairs beside each other. A man with a badge on his shirt walked over to them. He looked funny. He smiled at them, but didn't look to happy that they were interrupting his lunch time.

"So, girl what's your name, and tell me what exactly happened." The man said.

"Well, that dumb ass over there with the white hair, comes out of the blue, literally, and punches my brother. So, Deidara got his ass kicked and I saved him." Akina said pissed, and now crossing her arms.

"Okay, you go kid." He said pointing at the white haired kid.

"That bitch got in the way. Ya see, the blonde guy, Deidara, was fucking around with my girlfriend, so I had to show him his place. I beat the shit out of 'em. Then, that hormonal bitch over there, comes out and starts kicking my ass." Hidan said glaring at Akina.

"Kay, Blondie whats the story." The officer asked, getting agitated.

"Hidan came out and punched me right, so naturally, me, being the awesome person I am, kicked his ass. But he caught me off guard and I fell to th ground. Akina tackled him. Well, he pushed her so, of course I intervened and kicked his ass, un."' Deidara said gloating.

"Don't be a liar Dei, if I hadn't been there you would have been beaten senseless." Akina said.

"Well, you know what? I Don't care about this. This is the most stupid fight I have heard in my many years of being a police. Just get out of here, but if I catch y'all fighting again, you'll be sorry, now get."

With that they left the police station. They walked together, to pissed that they got blown off by a cop to say anything. Hidan was glaring at Akina. How had that little bitch taken him down?

"What kind of steroids are you on?" He asked Akina giving her a smug smirk.

"Listen you ass! I beat your butt, now just get over it! You don't mess with my big brother." She hissed.

"Yea, un. Don't mess with me, yea." Deidara said sticking out his tongues.

"What ever your just a gay bastard who has to gave his fucking sister save him." Hidan cursed.

"One day I'll kick your ass and you won't get up." Akina said glaring.

That was how they met. They had been rivals all the way up to there third year in highschool, but Dei and Hidan were friends since there first. In there third year of high school Akina put her hate for Hidan aside, when Hidan's parents died in a fire.

Her thoughts were disrupted, when Hidan kissed her softly on the lips. She looked down at him and smirked.

"Go to sleep Akina." He said smirking. She obeyed.

Deidara awoke the next morning in his Danna's arms. He smirked. He looked down at Sasori's mouth. It was slightly parted. Deidara smirked, and bent down placing his lips on the redheads mouth and his tongue inside his mouth.

Sasori's eyes opened suddenly, but closed again when he saw it was only Deidara. He began to kiss back as the blonde moaned.

"God Dei, you need to brush your teeth. You have major morning breath." Sasori said smirking at the blonde.

"Whatever Danna, un." Deidara said.

Sasori smirked then let his thoughts drift, until he remembered a few nights earlier. When Deidara came over to his house.

He and Deidara didn't have sex. No Sasori wasn't ready to have sex with someone again. He had been hurt to bad for that. (K just so you know, you wont find out what happened to Sasori until the sequel, but that wont be for a while, because this story-unlike my others- is super long.)

_Flashback..._

"Aw come on Danna, it's just candy, un." Deidara said laughing.

He was on Sasori's bed, with Sasori straddling him. The funny thing was, when Deidara asked, Sasori if he wanted candy this wasn't what he expected.

"Why on earth would I want to eat candy off of your stomach?" Sasori asked.

"Because Danna, yea. I promise it will be fun, un." Deidara said smirking.

Sasori bent down and began licking Deidara's stomach, then eating the candy off of Dei's stomach. He drooled on Deidara, because he wasn't so good at picking candy up with his mouth. Deidara giggled and Sasori glared. Suddenly Sasori's mouth crashed on Deidara's. Deidara smirked and played with his Danna's tongue. Deidara's hands found their way to Sasori's hair.

_End flashback... (K I know it was short, but thank you bittersweetbabydoll... You gave me the idea! Yea again not long, but to tell you the truth I have never eaten candy off of someone stomach, so yea... I didn't really have a clue how it works... HAHAHHA) _

KK end of chapter!! Why, because the thing that happens has to happen in the next chapter no if, and, or buts... The next chapter is going to be sad!! So you are warned! Please review they make me super happy!! I just love reviews... If you give me some I will be super happy!! PLEAZ REVIEW! Oh and also I know that someone asked me this already, but yea I know someone else will ask. The Akatsuki members that aren't included now will be included in the sequel! So yea! But this story like I said earlier has a long way to go!!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I am not being mean to anybody. I am getting this off my chest so future reviewers can't say I didn't warn them. It says Saso/Dei, Yes it is a Saso/Dei. Okay if Akina seems Mary sue then I am sorry. She isn't supposed to be, but this story is about ALL of the akatsuki, excluding, Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu. They will be in the sequel though. I am adding, much more Saso/Dei, but you have to wait, and watch the story unfold. What happens to other people is what makes their relationship, it's what it builds on. The only reason the last chapter was all about Hidan and Akina, was because, something happens to them. For this to happen to them, their relationship has to grow, and also, because it was very light hearted and happy, because this chapter is really sad! It's all about Tobi! So do not leave me a message saying I need to change this to a Tobi story! Sasori and Deidara are the main characters, but the sad things that happen in this story bring Sasori and Deidara together. I can not just through things out there, they have to come in an order and are well developed! Thank you to those who love this story and I am sorry to my one reviewer who doesn't like this story and I am sorry that you wasted your time to read it. : )

Sorry, for the really long note, but it had to be addressed, because it was bothering me.

Deidara looked around. They were sitting in the gym waiting for school to start as usual, but he was worried. The night before, Tobi had told Deidara and Akina that he was going to his house. He needed to get some clothes, he was tired of bothering his Senpai.

Deidara and Akina understood completely, so this morning before school, Tobi left to go to his house, well two hours later, he hadn't met up with him at school yet. Deidara could see the worry look on Akina's face, but said nothing, if he panicked chances were they all would.

He had tried making small talk with Sasori, but his attempt failed miserably, he could tell that no one wanted to talk, they were all to worried about Tobi.

"We could go get him, un." Deidara said giving his little sister a reassuring look, she smiled weekly at him.

"If he isn't here by the time the bell rings for school to start, we are going to skip and go look for him." Sasori said calmly, he didn't know Tobi as well as some of the others, but he still had some feelings toward him. (friendship feelings) And didn't want to see him hurt. He glanced over at Deidara who gave a small nod, that signaled he agreed.

Well, the bell came around signaling that school had started. Deidara barely saw Akina dash out of the gym and out the door. Deidara and Sasori were soon following behind her, with the others trying to keep up. Hidan could run, just no in the mornings, he wasn't a morning person.

Deidara knew Akina was worried, they both had been friends with Tobi since, third grade. They looked out for him, and he knew Akina felt that she had let him down, and he felt the same way. He ran faster, grabbing Sasori's wrist and pulling him along. Sasori stumbled, but caught his balance. Deidara knew he couldn't catch up to Akina, but he would get there right behind her, after all she was still in seeing distance.

Deidara followed Aikina Taking a left turn at the park, that's where they had met Tobi. Tobi was crying on the slide. So Deidara invited him over to hang out with him and Akina. Tobi had followed Deidara around ever since. He acted like it bothered him, but the truth was that, Tobi was like a brother to him, all of them were, except Sasori. Sasori was the guy he liked.

Sure enough Akina got to Tobi;s house before them, she shot up the stairs and made her way to Tobi's room, but the door was locked She kicked it hard, but it didn't budge She rammed into it, but it still didn't budge, she kne she wasn't strong enough to bust down the door.

"Tobi! Are you okay?" She yelled hoping Tobi was okay and would hear her. No response came, just a whimpering noise. Her heart stopped.

Deidara came running up the stairs, still holding on to Sasori he charged at the door ramming it with his shoulder. It busted down, from Deidara's mighty strength. No one went into the room. They were all trembling, even Kisame and Itachi couldn't enter, not at that sight. Tobi was sprawled out on the floor, bleeding. He was cut up and bruised, his mask lay on the floor beside him broken. Tobi lay still his chest barely rising when he took in oxygen.

Deidara took a deep breathe and walked in. The others followed his lead. He was soon kneeling down beside Tobi.

"What do we do Nii-san?" Akina finally asked.

"Go grab the home phone, yea. Call the hospital and get them to send an ambulance over here, quick, un." As soon as he finished Akina took off.

"Dei is he going to be okay?" Hidan asked. Sasori was staring at Tobi, he had never seen someone in such a bad position, he looked horrible, and didn't look like he was getting much oxygen.

"I really hope he is, un." Deidara said as he heard the ambulance. They all lifted Tobi carefully and carried him out to the ambulance. Some how the convinced the people driving the ambulance to let them all ride. They were cramped up. Deidara looked over at Akina she sat away from everyone. She was shivering and trying to hold in her tears. He suddenly felt Sasori's hand take his own hand. He looked up to see Sasori smiling.

"He'll be okay, Dei. I promise." Sasori said giving him a weak smile.

Deidara wanted to believe Sasori, but Tobi looked horrible. Tobi wasn't breathing on his own, he had to have a machine. Deidara felt pain tugging at his heart. They couldn't lose Tobi no matter what! He was so innocent, he was like Deidara's little brother.

When They finally got to the hospital they learned that Tobi might not make it. His organs were failing him and he didn't have much strength to fight death. When Akina heard them say that all life left her eyes. Deidara noticed it. He couldn't deal with that. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He held her as she shook violently, no tears fell from her eyes.

No one left the hospital, even Itachi and Kisame refused to leave. They sat in the waiting room chairs. They weren't aloud to see Tobi, because he was too weak. Akina fell asleep in a sleeping Hidan's arms. Itachi and Kisame had soon fallen asleep together. Dei was asleep too, the only one who was still awake was Sasori. He couldn't go to sleep. He had only known all of these people for a short amount of time, but he felt like they were his family. Dei was something else. He told himself he would never fall in love again. Not after what happened. He couldn't t had hurt him to much, but he felt himself falling for the blond, though he would never admit it.

He looked down at Deidara whose head was resting on his shoulder. He couldn't help, but smirk at the blond. He looked so peaceful when he slept. It hurt him so much when the blond was in pain. But now all the pain was gone, and was replaced with sleep, a place where Deidara could escape his pain. For the most part.

Sasori willed himself to sleep, yet it was no use. He felt like he had an obligation. An obligation to make sure he was there when the blond awoke. His eye lids were heavy, yet that obligation kept him awake till the next dawn.

When the sun began to creep up he saw Akina wake up. She looked up to see the sun rising. The redhead watched her with curiosity. She walked outside. He set the blonds head down against the chair and soon followed her.

She sat on the grass in front of the hospital, her knees against her chest. Sasori sat beside her. She was unfazed. He looked at the sun. It rose in the sky, it was very pretty, so many different colors. He was quiet, he knew that she didn't want him to speak. He watched her. That night she had no life in her eyes, but now there was such intensity in them, it was amazing. When the sun was dine rising, the life left them once again. Sasori was confused. Akina could see the confusion in his eyes.

"The sunrise is the promise of another day. Another day that something happy and magnificent can happen. It's what keeps me waiting, hoping." She said quietly. Sasori nodded, he knew what she meant.

They both headed inside. Everyone was slowly waking u. They didn't have to go to school today, since it was a Saturday. Deidara went up to the lady at the front desk.

"Can we see Tobi, un.?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, he isn't strong enough. He really might not make it. Were very worried about him. What happened to him?" She said sympathetically.

"His dad beat him, we think, His dad was always beating him, his mother would just watch. Are you sure we can't go see him, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes I am sure." She said getting annoyed.

Akina's eyes blazed with anger. Kisame saw her. She was going to go kick that lady's ass. Kisame grabbed her. She squirmed trying to get out of his grasp. Kisame's grasp was too strong. Hidan walked over to the desk nonchalantly. He stood right beside Deidara, smiling for a second. Then, his smile turned into an angry frown.

"Listen here bitch! If you don't fucking let us go see Tobi, I swear to fucking Jashin, everyone in the Jashin damn place is going to fucking feel my wrath!" Hidan said with a sadistic smirk playing across his face.

The the lady at the desk was shaking. Hidan scarred the shit out of her. She wasn't sure who the hell Jashin was, but she didn't think she should mess with this guy.

"Okay, but please don't upset him. He is in room 196." She said quietly.

They walked slowly to the room. No one really wanted to see Tobi in such a bad state, but they didn't want to lose him.

When they opened the door, Tobi lay on the bead. He was hooked up to an I.V and a breathing machine. Both of his eyes were swollen, he was bruised and cut up everywhere. His eyes weren't happy like they usually were, they were dull and drab. He looked over at the group, and with all the strength he had left he smiled.

"Tobi, un!" Deidara screamed as Tobi's head fell against the pillow. Everyone rushed over to him, tears flowing out of there eyes.

They heard his lifeline go flat and Nurses and doctors rushed in. Everyone stood in shock of what was happening.

Sorry for the long wait I was busy.. Hmmm... I wonder whats going to happen to Tobi?? HMM...


	7. Chapter 7

Yea I am sooo sorry for how late this is, I have rewritten this chapter a lot and I just couldn't get it the way I wanted it... So once again I am very sorry! Please forgive me! And to bittersweetbabydoll, I'm sorry I didn't get it out by Friday, but Friday the 13th's were never a good day for me and my computer was going crazy.

There was no way that Deidara could let himself believe that this was actually happening. Maybe if it was happening to someone else. But not to Tobi.

They Had been shooed out of the hospital room, and Tobi was now getting heavy treatment. When Deidara saw Tobi's lifeline go flat, he nearly fainted. Sasori had to drag him out of the room because he wouldn't budge. He flailed and screamed the whole way back to the waiting room, though.

After a dreadful half hour of standing there biting their fingernails, a nurse finally walked over to them. She walked very slowly with her head lowered, so when she finally made it over to them, the whole gang had nearly died from anticipation.

"It seems your friend Tobi, was a lot worse of then we thought." The nurse said quietly.

"Is he going to be okay, un?" Deidara asked, finally breaking the silence.

"We're not sure, but we're doing the best we can, but he still might not make it." She whispered.

Everyone stood still as they saw cops walk in with Tobi's parents. This would have been a much happier sight to them, if Tobi's parents were handcuffed, and not smiling.

Why the hell they were smiling Deidara wasn't sure, but he knew that he would get the chance to wipe those smirks right of their faces.

And then everyone froze. Here came the cops. Oh great was the first thing that came to Sasori's mind. He had a record. This was not good.

Deidara wasn't so pleased either all of them had records. Some were from drug usage, alcohol, fighting, you know the usual.

"Are these the kids?" The cops asked Tobi's parents.

"Yea thats them! The people who hurt our poor son!" Tobi's mother shouted.

"You children have to come with us." The cop informed them.

Deidara didn't budge. They couldn't leave Tobi! Not when he needed them. The cop glared at him, but Sasori intervened. Gently wrapping his arms around Deidara's waist he lead him out the door with the others.

They were taken down town to the police station. Each of them were in their own rooms with a cop speaking to them, the cops thought it would scare them. But once again they had records, they had dealt with cops before, why would they be scared? (kay now I am going to describe everyones turn with their cop... this might take some time)

Deidara glared at the cop. He hated cops. They were so stupid. They didn't listen to kids -or teenager for that matter. They thought they were big, bad and scary. Okay so for some cops yea they were big, but not the other two.

"So I understand that Tobi was living with you when he was hurt." The cop stated.

"Hell yea he was, yeah. His parents were abusing him and he come over really sad one day, so I told him he could stay with me and my sister Akina, un." Deidara stated dryly.

"Well, why don't you tell me exactly how Tobi got hurt." The cop said not changing his facial expression.

"I don't really know, yeah. All I know is he said he needed to go get some clothes. He didn't come back and right before school started we decided to go find him. We went to his house since that was where he was supposed to be, but we found him in his room like almost dead, un." Deidara looked at the cop, what the hell was this guy writing down?

"Alrighty then, who do you think did this to Tobi?" The cop finally asked.

"Are you a fucking dumb ass? I know who did it! It was his parents! His dad always abused him, un!" Deidara shouted.

"Yea, sure, right." The cop said not buying it.

"You know what you bastard! Get the fuck away from me! You just grumpy because your ass hasn't been laid for a while! Loose some weight! I refuse to speak, un!" And Deidara stayed true to his word. His lips were now sealed.

Itachi stared at the cop his face void of any emotion. Because he was so going to talk to this... Weird looking cop who kept looking at him like he was some kind of two year old.

"So, you are Tobi's cousin?" The cop asked.

"Hn." Itachi looked at the man's expression. He looked confused. Itachi sighed he always got the dumb cops.

"So do you know what happened?" He tried.

"Hn." Itachi wanted to smirk but kept his poker face on.

"Is that all you can say?" The cop was now getting angry.

"Hn." Itachi shrugged.

Kisame looked at the cop for a moment. He smiled then leaned forward on the table.

"It's a nice day to go fishing." Kisame said smirking wider.

"Yea it is. I was thinking about going this afternoon." The cop smiled.

"Yea I like to fish." Kisame felt so intelligent! This guy was soooo stupid.

"You know, I do too! It's very nice and soothing! And I just love sitting there, you know just talking." The cop was like Kisame thought, stupid.

"Yea I like the ocean it's nice." Kisame spoke looking out the door longingly.

"Yea me too." The cop agreed.

"You know what! Since I love fishing and you love fishing, why don't we go fishing?" Kisame asked.

"You know that's a good idea let's- Wait! Your not fooling me kid! I'm not stupid!" He exclaimed.

"Could of fooled me." Kisame mumbled.

"What was that?" The cop asked.

"You know it's a nice day to go fishing." He said.

"Yea it is. I was thinking about going this afternoon." the cop said smiling.

Kisame stared at him for a moment. Yea this guy was stupid. He wasn't going to say anything else so he just put his head down and went to sleep. (Hahahah sorry, but that scene was just stuck n my head! I had to do it.)

"So your the famous Sasori, from Suna. I've heard lots about you kid. After looking at your records, how do I not know that you didn't do this to this poor kid?" The cop asked Sasori who was leaning back in his chair eyes clothes.

"Because I didn't" Sasori stated simply.

"That's not cutting it kid." The cop was eying him. (okay I know you are probably tired of hearing me say the cop, but just bear with me please)

"Well unless you have proof, I am innocent. Innocent until proven guilty." Sasori looked at him, before rolling his eyes and going back to his slumber.

"Where the fuck is my lawyer?? Hmm?? I am not talking without my Lawyer! I want my phone call!! I have the wright to reamin silent! This fucking shit I am saying can and will be used against me! I didn't do a fucking thing! Let me out! Let me out! I swear to Jashin I chop you head of and put it on a platter and give it to him!" Hidan was fuming. He wasn't going quietly. He was picking up his chair and throwing it against the wall. Everyone could hear him.

"Kid will you shut up!" The cop asked covering his ears.

"I don't fucking have to! I have the wright to remain silent! You can't make me talk! I'm not telling you anything! You son of a bitch where's my phone call!?" Hidan yelled.

The cop didn't even say anything he just left the room and shut the door behind him. Yea he was probably deaf now.

"Okay so lets get this strait. Your little innocent self didn't have a thing to do with what happened to Tobi?" The cop was being an ass.

"No, I didn't. Don't you think that if I stayed a night at the hospital for Tobi, that I care about him? And if I cared about why would I hurt him?! I have known Tobi since I was a kid!" Akina

"Well none of you are complying so let's get you together. He walked out with Akina following him. He lead her to a room where everyone was. They were each sitting in a chair, she took the available chair in between Hidan and Deidara. As soon as she sat down Hidan took hold of her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

The cop left the room and came back in with Tobi's parents. They were actually wearing decent clothing. They might have even been sober. They sat down at the other side of the table with the cop opposite from the group.

"You know what you did to Tobi now admit it, un!" Deidara said jumping out of his chair. He attempted to leap across the table, but was stopped by Sasori, who yanked him back into his seat.

"What do you want us to admit? We didn't do anything, it was all you little kids! You hurt Tobi, and now you blaming us! We love Tobi why would we do that to him?" Tobi's father asked.

"BULL SHIT!! You've always abused Tobi! Jashin saw you!" Hidan yelled.

"Who the hell is Jashin" Tobi's mother asked.

"Who the hell is Jashin? WHO THE HELL IS JASHIN?!" Hidan was going crazy, and Deidara and Akina were doing all they could to hold him down.

"Settle down!" The cops voice boomed. Everyone sat down and got quiet. He looked over to the parents.

"We'll keep you updated." He said Tobi's parents nodded and left. The cops gaze fell towards the group.

"We're going to have to keep you hear, until you can get some one to come get you." The cop said smiling.

Everyone groaned. Deidara and Akina didn't have anybody, but their dad. Hidan's parents we're dead. Itachi's parent's were dead as well. Kisame's parent's were probably stoned t the moment, and Hidan's parents we're dead. Sasori's grandmother was deaf and wouldn't hear the phone ring. SO yea they were all shit out of luck.

Kay that was kind of short, but yea I needed to get that out. Don't worry Tobi will get his revenge! Oh and no offense to cops! This cop was paid, you'll find out by who later, yup all apart of my master plan. Okay it's 12:32. So yea I was like off by 33 minutes... Sorry...Please read and review if I don't get enough reviews, I am not updating for a while so yea, it's in your best interest. Please correct me on grammar!


	8. Chapter 8

Hay I am back with another chapter hope you like it! Reviews are very much appreciated!! KK so... yea... I don't own Naruto... So on with the story!!

Well it couldn't get any worse than it was now. They were currently all sitting in a cell. The cell was of course connected to the down town police station, so it was only them in the cells. The cop informed them, that they would be staying over night, then they would let them go in the morning. He also offered Akina her own cell, but Deidara assured the sheriff, that, that wouldn't be necessary.

So there they were in a small cell with only two bunk beds. So some had to share. No one was happy, for they knew that the cop had been paid. If he hadn't he would have let them leave, but he didn't, so they all knew he had been paid.

Kisame was probably having the worst time. He was claustrophobic, and this was a very small enclosed space. He sat on a bed rocking back and forth telling himself that he would be okay. Itachi smirked a little at him, but stayed quiet. Sasori kept cool, like he wasn't worried at all. Like he'd been there before, Deidara was a wreck. He was terrified for Tobi, and Sasori being all calm wasn't helping him at all.

Akina was quiet trying not to disturb anyone, all of them were on the edge and could easily go crazy at any moment. She looked over at Hidan he was sitting on the top bed across from her. He looked like he was praying to Jashin. She didn't say anything, knowing he would be pissed if she disturbed him during his prayer.

"I NEED WATER!" Kisame screamed jumping up and going to the bars. He grabbed them, attempting to yank them off. He pulled and shook and yelled.

"HELP ME! I AM CLAUSTROPHOBIC! I NEED WATER!" He screamed. Kisame for some reason constantly needed liquid. He went crazy with out it.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU FUCKING FISH!" Hidan yelled.

Akina began crying. Hidan looked over at her sympathetically, then turned to Kisame. He glared at him.

"Look what you've done! You've got Akina crying!" He shouted.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP, YEAH! I AM TRYING TO FUCKING THINK, UN." Deidara bellowed. Sasori was now rubbing his temples trying to stop the headache that he felt coming.

"I think we need to all quiet down. For Akina's sake. She can't take it, and right now is not the time to be turning on one another." Itachi spoke quietly.

"I agree with Itachi. We need to figure out who paid that cop, and more importantly why." Sasori said.

Everyone was finally quiet and the cop finally gave Kisame a water bottle. Well actually numerous. He was a big guy with a big thirst. He and Itachi shared a bed. Kisame held Itachi close and they were the first ones asleep.

Akina smiled at them. You would never think that the famous Itachi Uchiha would show such emotion towards a man, but he proved everyone wrong.

"Danna, un?" Deidara asked very softly.

"Yes Dei?" Sasori replied.

"I think Tobi's parent's paid the cops, so they could get Tobi, un." Deidara said staring at his Danna.

"You're probably right." Sasori agreed.

"Danna I'm scared for Tobi. I am just scared. I don't want to stay in here, un!" Deidara said tears falling from his eyes.

"It's going to be okay Dei. I will protect you I promise. I wont let anyone hurt you." Sasori said as he wrapped his arms around the blonds waist and kissed him on the lips. Deidara nodded and soon they too were asleep.

"Akina, are you awake?" Hidan asked. He was in the top bed opposite of her. She sat up, not looking over at him.

"Yes, why?" She asked quietly.

"Are you going to be okay?" He looked at her, wishing she was beside him.

"I'm worried." She stated quietly.

"We all are, but there's nothing we can do about it till morning, just hang in there." He beckoned for her to come over to him.

"Hidan do you love me?" She asked.

"We've known each other since like middle school, of course I love you, your my best friend." He said smiling at her. She held her knees to her chest.

"That's not what I meant. Do you love me. Do you love me, as in you would marry me, and you don't care what has happened in my past you will always love me?" Her voice was very quiet and sounded very painful.

"Akina come here." He said finally. She crawled out from her bed quietly jumping down from her bunk, then climbing into his. He immediately took her into his arms and held her close.

"I love you. I would marry you in a heartbeat. But what do you mean about your past?" He asked looking at her, her eyes were filled with nothing but pain.

"Am I too ruined for you?" She asked tears falling from her eyes.

"Akina, he did that to you, and you couldn't stop him. Your not ruined. You could never be ruined. What suddenly brought this up?" His voice took away some of her pain.

"H-He t-told me. He told me you could n-never want someone like m-me. He told me I was a slut and the only t-thing I was g-good for was fucking h-him." She rocked back and forth violently.

"Akina, shh, it's okay I'm here. When did he tell you this?" Hidan finally asked.

"Early in the morning before we went to school, the day we found Tobi." She kept rocking.

Hidan stared at her. How had he gotten to her? More importantly why didn't she tell him or anybody? He didn't press her on anymore questions, he just held her and she finally fell asleep, in the early morning.

Deidara was awake when Sasori sat up shaking his head and yawning. He wrapped his arms around the blonds waist and began to pull him back down to bed with him. Deidara didn't budge, he just stared at the wall.

"Dei, what's wrong?" Sasori asked resting his chin on the blonds shoulder.

"I woke up in the middle of the night last night. And I heard Akina tell Hidan, that dad told her she was ruined for every other guy, besides himself, un." He whispered leaning his head on his Danna's.

"When did he tell her this?" Sasori stroked Deidara's back.

"A couple days ago. She should have came and got me. She knows not to let him near her, un!" He was shaking and trying to hide the tears.

"Dei it's okay, I'm here. I will protect you, you and Akina. You and everyone that's close to you. You mean so much to me and I Lo- I will always protect you." Sasori mentally slapped himself. He almost told Deidara he loved him. He couldn't love the blond, even though he wanted too. The blond was to good for him.

"Thank you Danna, yea. I think we can leave now, un." Deidara said as he noticed that the deputies were opening the door.

They all got dressed and went to their homes to take a shower. Then they headed to the hospital. The lady at the front desk was the same one from the other day. She shook her head.

"He's not here. His parents checked him out." She said making sure not to look at Hidan.

"What the fuck, un?!" Deidara hissed.

"Come on Dei, we'll find him." Akina said taking her brother by the hand and they all made their way to Tobi's house.

Sasori kept his distance from Deidara. All those awful memories kept replaying in his head. (Yea sorry you don't get to know them... Yet... or any time soon.) And then he thought of Deidara, he had no right to love the blond. After what he did, what he was doing. The blond was innocent, in a way, but there was no innocence left in the redhead. He didn't deserve to be alive, though he couldn't kill himself for he feared death more then anything. No, he feared something more than death. He feared hurting Deidara much more than death.

When they finally made there way to the house they ran inside, it looked like a hurricane had been there. Everything was strung everywhere. Lamps were broken class was on the floor. They made their way up to Tobi's room. Deidara almost expected to see him on the floor like last time, but they didn't. Tobi's dried up blood was still there, along with new blood. Sasori walked over to the blood. He touched it, it was still warm.

"The blood still warm so they were here recently." Sasori said looking at Deidara who was furious. (would the blood still be still warm?? I honestly don't know I just threw it in there)

They looked through his room. Maybe if they were lucky they would find something giving them a hint as to where Tobi would be. Deidara was having no luck. But a smile played across his lips when he stumbled upon a picture of himself, Tobi, and Akina. They were probably thirteen in that picture. They looked so happy. Deidara was hanging from the monkey bars, along with Tobi, and Akina was sitting on top of the monkey bars. Deidara smiled. Then he noticed there was blood in the corner of the picture. He turned t over. It had a three on it, obviously written in blood.

"I think I found something, un!" He shouted.

Everyone ran over to Deidara. They looked at the back of the photo, and saw the three. What was that supposed to mean?

"Dei, what does that mean?" Akina asked.

"I don't fucking know, un!" He yelled.

Akina backed up a little. Then everyone took a step back. Akina eyes began to water, as she looked at her brother.

"Why do think I fucking know, yea! Why can't you take care of yourself? Why can't you figure something out for ourself, un!?" He screamed, but once he saw Akina's face, his eyes teared up.

"I didn't mean it Akina, I'm just really frustrated, un." He said rubbing her back in attempt to soothe her.

"It's okay Dei." She whimpered.

"Well what do you think it means, un?" He asked handing her the picture. She looked at the picture of them at the park. Then it hit her.

"It means he wants us to meet him at the park in three days!" She squealed jumping up and down with excitement.

"Okay, but if we're going to meet him we have to be prepared. We need to get the cops to come with us, or at least get them to believe us." Sasori said.

* * *

I am really sorry for the long wait but I went to Washington for a week to babysit my older sisters daughter. And I got half way there (I was driving) and well I noticed that I didn't have my lap top with me. And I couldn't remember what went in this chapter... REALLY SORRY!!

But anyway, I want people's opinions.. (may contain spoilers)

What did you think of hawk in the Akatsuki cloaks?? I personally thought they all looked stupid, I mean they didn't even have the cool collars or the pimp hats!! And I think that Sasuke should have died! He should have known form the beginning that his brother loved him! But seriously, they looked kind of weird, the just didn't look like akatsuki material. Well at least Karin definitely didn't I mean whats up with that girl? Half messy and half well kept hair? But seriously I want your opinions on that, and on how you think the story is.

Much appreciation,

Animelover123456

P.S I;m going to start another story. I want you to leave this in your reviews.

The pairings can be:

SasorixSakura

SasorixHinata

GaaraxHinata

GaaraxSakura

DeidaraxSakura

ShikamaruxSakura

(I don't want to do another DeidaraxSasori just yet.)

And then tell me if you want it AU or regular. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

HAY! NEW CHAPTER YAY!! SO Yea review please, it will make me update sooner.. O by the way there will be three chapters before they find Tobi, signifying the three days, in these three chapters, you will see more Sasori and Deidara, and I will elaborate on Kisame, Hidan, and Itachi's lives. Since you pretty much know all about Akina and Deidara... Sorry u don't get to know anything bout Sasori anytime soon... Sorry! Any way here the next chapter.

They sat in the living room of Deidara's house. Everyone was annoyed, frustrated, and ready to explode at any moment. Yet, they were going to try to hold it in for Tobi's sake. He was their number one priority at the moment.

"Well if the police were paid by Tobi's parents, then wouldn't a simple explanation be to get foreign police involved?" Akina asked.

"Yea, we could tell them that the other cops were paid, un." Deidara said smiling.

"It might not work." Itachi stated simply.

"What do you mean Itachi kun?" Kisame asked his lover.

"What he means is, if we don't have proof their being payed, then we can't really justify what we're saying. There would be a fifty percent chance." Sasori said calmly.

"Then, we'll take them to court. I mean Dei and Akina could eliminately testify. Kisame and me, because we spent the night at his house that one time. Oh, and Itachi you could too, your his cousin. I'm not sure about you Sasori, but hay, we'd have a good chance." Hidan said.

"OMG! Hidan you went through an entire 5 sentences without cussing, un!" Deidara screamed.

"What the fuck! I can go through as many Jashin damn sentences as I fucking want!" Hidan yelled.

"Obviously not, un!" Deidara said teasingly.

"Come here you little shit." Hidan yelled, he stood up but stopped abruptly. Akina stood in front of him. She pushed him against the wall, and grabbed his collar.

"This IS not the time!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say. He was shocked. Never in his life had he seen Akina act like that.

"Okay, now as to what Hidan said, it's a good idea, but we need to think this through. There is no way we're going up there and making fools of ourselves." Akina said.

"I agree, so when we meet Tobi, we can run the idea by him, yea. Then He can testify too, un." Deidara said happy again.

"I don't know if he will." Akina whispered.

"Why, un?" Deidara asked.

"He loves his parents, he told me he did. I don't think he would let them be taken away by cops. He acts like a child, because of his parents abuse. You remember Dei, when you decided to take dad to court. I wouldn't go, because I didn't want daddy taken away right?" She asked him.

"Yea of course I remember, un." Dei said with his eyes watering.

"I didn't want him taken away, because no matter how many times he calls me a bitch, whore, slut and all those other things, he's still my dad. No matter how many he times he touches me, he's my dad. No matter how many times he tells me he hates me... I still love him." She said her arms wrapped around herself loosely.

"And Tobi will always love his parents." Itachi finished.

"But in the end you testified, right Akina?" Kisame asked.

"No she didn't. I took Akina to the doctor one night after she'd been raped. He proved that she was indeed raped by our dad, un." Deidara said, Akina wouldn't make eye contact with Deidara, he had begged her so many times to testify against their dad, but in the end it came down to Deidara doing it on his own. She did and would always feel bad for doing that to Deidara.

"So then it's settled, we're taking them to court with, or with out Tobi." Sasori said. Everyone nodded.

"Kisame, maybe your parents could testify, too. I mean they had to pick us up early that night we spent the night with Tobi, and they had to take Tobi with us, because he was so fucking beat up." Hidan suggested.

"I doubt it. The only reason they did that one time was because that was before they started doing drugs. I swear. Mom brings random guys home and dad's out all night with prostitutes. You know they really loved each other before they did drugs. I mean sure me and Itachi did drugs, but the took drug usage to another level. They never stop.

"Sniffing swallowing, all that shit, they do it all. On top of that they constantly drink. So their a combination of stoned and drunk at the same time." Kisame said, he sounded pissed.

"I'm sorry." Sasori said.

"Nah dude, it's cool. We all have shit going on, we just learn to live with it." Kisame said trying to smile.

Deidara hated to see Kisame sad, it took a lot to make the dude upset. Tobi being kidnapped and talking about his family were the two things that would do it.

"Lets change the subject, un." Deidara whispered, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Kisame san?" Sasori asked.

"Hm?" Kisame replied.

"I'm not trying to act like a bastard or anything, but are you sure you can't get your parents to speak" He asked.

"I guess we could try." He said sighing.

"I'll help Kisame, kun." Itachi said giving his lover a reassuring smirk.

"Me too, un." Deidara said.

"We'll all help, is what Deidara's trying to say." Hidan said, he didn't feel like listening to a whole bunch of me too, me three, me four, etc.

"Well I guess if we all work together, we could do some convincing. We should do it now, there probably both just getting off work." Kisame said. It was about four o'clock in the afternoon.

They headed to Kisame's house. The neighborhood, was a... fairly decent one. No expensive houses, but most of them looked like you could live in them. Others weren't so decent, and tragically Kisame's house was one of the not so decent houses. It was a regular size house, but it looked very poorly due to the lack of care it had received.

"Sorry, about the mess." Kisame said as he opened the door. They knew he was only saying that, because it was Sasori's first time at Kisame's house. Everyone else had been there plenty of times.

Kisame's parents were sitting in their cluttered kitchen, at the dining table. They were talking. They didn't sound high or drunk, they looked as if they had just, merely had a hard day at work and were having a small disagreement on something. Like regular parents. They looked up to see their son and five of his friends. They placed fake smiles on their faces and waved.

"So, where's Tobi, Kisame?" Kisame's mother asked.

"He's missing from the hospital. Well actually his parents checked him out." Kisame said quietly.

"Well thats good." Kisame's dad said cheerfully.

"No it's not good. It's horrible. We were all locked up! His parents told the police that we were the cause of Tobi's accident. It was his parents, they beat him, and then paid the cops!" Kisame was flustered.

"Well what do you want us to do about that honey?" They asked.

"We all decided that we could take them to court. We were all also wondering if you two could testify against his parents. I mean you could tell them about the time you had to pick me, Tobi, and Hidan up." Kisame said.

"I don't know Kisame, I mean I've been busy. Me and your father don't have time for this, I doubt we even feel like getting up." His mom said.

Kisame glared at her for a second. Itachi could tell that he was about to blow up. Very quietly he stood beside him. Brushing his pinky against Kisame's balled fist. Telling him it was okay.

"Mom, all you do is sit on your ass, smoke, drink, and fuck people. The same goes for you dad. I'm sick of it. This is when parents are supposed to be here for their kids, and you haven't been here for a while. I'm not going to keep bugging you, but if you love me or at lest like me, you'll help. We can't live without Tobi." Kisame said quietly.

"Fine, Kisame, but I don't know what good its going to do, the cops will never believe us." His mom said.

"Unless you can get Tobi to testify." Hes dad added.

"Well it's just going to have to due." Kisame said.

Everyone headed back to Deidara's house. Kisame, Itachi, Akin, and Hidan all decided to take a nap, and soon we asleep in the living room. Deidara and Sasori sat in the kitchen. Sasori didn't say anything he was still confused. Deidara didn't say anything, he was confused, because his Danna wasn't talking.

"Danna what's wrong, un?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing brat." He spat. Why did Deidara have to be perfect. He couldn't love. He just couldn't.

"If I did anything to upset you, Danna, please tell me." He pleaded.

"It's not you! It's me!" How corny did that sound, wasn't that always the line when you didn't want to go out with someone or you were breaking up with them.

"I'm confused, what are you talking about Danna, un?" He asked again.

Sasori's eyes softened and he looked at Deidara. He gently pushed his hair out of his eye, and kissed his forehead.

"It's nothing Dei, nothing at all." He said turning and taking his leave. He didn't stop at the front door he just kept going. He turned around to wave.

"Keep me posted on Tobi." He yelled then left, shutting the door as he exited the house.

"Bye, Danna un." Deidara whispered to himself.

When everyone finally went home Deidara was in his bed under the covers. He was crying. Why had his Danna left without saying goodbye?? Had he done something. He probably did, he was such a stupid blond.

He heard a quiet knock on his door. He looked at the clock it was midnight. He looked at the door to reveal Akina in the doorway, with her pillow. She looked tired.

"Can I please sleep with you Dei?" She asked, sniffling a little. He could see her eyes. They were puffy she'd been crying too.

"Of course you can, un." He said sliding over to one side.

She laid down beside Dei snuggling close to his chest. He wrapped his arm around her. He looked at her. She was crying silently. He kissed her forehead. Then he let himself cry. She wrapped her arm around him, rubbing his back.

"Dei what's wrong?" She finally asked.

"Sasori left today, he didn't say bye. He was really confused when he left. I think I did something, un." He said.

"I know it's going to be better Dei, he likes you. It'll be okay." She said hugging him.

"What's wrong with you, un?" He finally asked.

"I miss Tobi." She cried.

"Me too, un." He said tearing up.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" She finally asked after a long silence.

"Yea, I think he will be. Tobi doesn't look tough, but he is. He'll get through this and come back to us. I mean, how long can he stay away from his senpai, un?" Deidara said smiling.

"He can't stay away for long. Dei, I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"For what, un?" He asked confused.

"You always had to take care of me. You grew up fast. You were there for me to lean on. You were there for Tobi, too. And now it's my turn, Dei. I'm older now. When you need me, I'll be here for you to lean on." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Love you, night, un." He said smiling.

"Love ya too, night night Dei Dei." She said smiling brighter than him.

"Don't call me that, un!" He said embarrassed.

"Alright." She said turning over.

"That's what I thought, un." He said cuddling up to her.

"Dei Dei." She whispered.

"I heard that, un." He said smiling.

(A/N: I had to do a brother sister scene at the end, I felt that this chapter needed it! Read and Review, or it will take me forever to update!)

MUCH LOVE,

Animelover123456


	10. Chapter 10

Warning... Most of this chapter is about Hidan... And Akina... Well mean like not about Akina's life, Hidan's life... and her helping him... I guess... Their will still be more SasorixDeidara... just like a little bit though.. So I can build up the quietness that Sasori has been showing.. (if that makes sense...)

I don't own Naruto... ummm... yea...

With everything going on Hidan had a lot of time to think about... Everything. The whole fucking world was screwed. Well at least that's what he thought. Life pretty much sucked. He was alone at home, no one was ever home with him. Well his parents were dead, and who would want to come into such a shitty house like his? He didn't like cleaning, he didn't like buying things, he didn't like his house.

He never invited anyone from the gang over to his house, his parents had been dead before he had met the gang. He was used to being alone. Well actually he just tolerated it. Not many people liked being alone. Hidan didn't like silence, that's why he was so loud. He didn't like to think either. Every time he had time to think about things, every memory would come back. The happy, the sad, and the painful ones.

He missed Tobi. That annoying bastard. Everyone liked Tobi, he was annoying, but the guy had been through so much, and yet he could still be the cheeriest guy on earth. He had never seen anyone like that. Well in the gang at least.

_Knock, knock._

He didn't open the door. It was probably the home owner coming to collect his late payment. He didn't have it. He never had it on time. He had a job. He worked during the school week from ten at night to five in the morning, at wall mart. (... I couldn't think of anything else... Hidan would be a funny wall mart worker..) It didn't pay that much, but hay he was still alive.

_Knock, knock. _

Damn, the guy was more persistent then usual. Maybe he should open the door. It would get the knocking to stop, but he didn't have the money. He would have it by the end of the week. The guy could wait till then, so he decided not to open the door. He went back to his thoughts.

"Hidan open the door please!" A voice yelled.

That voice was so familiar, he knew who it was. Her voice was a soprano, that sounded like angels to him. Others would say she sounded like a high pitched bird, that was never completely quiet. He smiled to himself. He would make her wait a little longer. Slowly he stood up from his couch, walking slowly towards the door. Smirking to himself he opened the door, hiding behind it.

Akina slowly walked in. No one was there. She continued to walk around. Who had opened the door? Maybe she had opened the door, maybe she's knocked to hard, and the door wasn't latched. She decided that she would walk around, just to see. She turned down the hallway. It was a small house with only two rooms. The first room she came to was full of candles, white chalk and, blood. This was probably the room where he prayed to Jashin. She was a little freaked out by the blood.

She continued to the other room, that she knew would be his bedroom. She opened the door slowly, she wasn't exactly sure what to expect. Finally the door was open, and his room revealed black walls. His bed was a full, and had black sheets with white pillows. His two favorite colors. She smiled and walked over to the bed. She sat down and smelled his covers. They smelled like him. Cologne, that smelt expensive, but was cheap. She giggled to herself, thinking of him actually quiet and sleeping.

She then looked up to see a bathroom. She smiled walking into it. It had a shower, toilet, and sink, like most bathrooms. She looked in his cabinet. There was tons of hair gel. She expected that. Searching through it more, she found his cheap cologne, that smelled heavenly, and his tooth brush, and tooth paste. Then she found something that she should have expected, but didn't. She blushed. She found condoms.

Suddenly she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist. She screamed. The mans head then laid on her shoulder, he kissed her neck. She struggled to get out of his grip.

"Calm down." he whispered in her ear. She felt herself melt into him. His warm breath against her skin. She immediately knew it was Hidan. She turned her head, so she could look at him.

"Would you like to use those right now?" He asked. Her face reddened. He nipped at her neck, pulling her shirt up. She gasped.

"Hidan." She whispered.

"Hmm?" He asked, kissing her mouth.

"S-Stop." She commanded. He backed off her growling.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, sliding his hand through his hair.

"I just came to see you." She said trying to smile.

"Listen, I'm sorry if that was a little out of line." He said smiling at her.

"It's okay Hidan, one day." She gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back.

Hidan led her to his bed, and he sat down with her close to him. She laid her head down on his chest. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

"So I haven't seen you today, I thought I'd come by and check on you." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Well that was very nice of you." He said.

"So how have you been?" She asked, turning to look up at him.

"I've been thinking." He said smiling at her.

"Wow, well that's a first. What have you been thinking about?" She giggled.

"Everything. Me and you, Tobi, the group, and my parents" He whispered the last part.

"Do you miss them?" She asked, not sure if it was a touchy subject.

"Who? My parents, yea. I miss them a lot." He said, his smile falling off his face.

"I'm sorry Hidan, I know it hurts living alone." She said hugging him.

"It's not that, well maybe it is, but... Just all this shit that's going down, it makes me realize how much easier our lives would be if our parents weren't dead, or just not there." He said.

"It would, but theres nothing you can do about it, your parents loved you, that's all that matters." She said looking out the window.

"It was my fault they died." He said, looking like he was going to cry. She snuggled closer to him.

"Hidan, whenever we talk about your parents you always say that. And I always tell you the same thing. You were thirteen, you were still young." She said rubbing his back.

"If I would have just shut up, so my dad could pay attention to the fire place, he wouldn't have let the gasoline leak into the fire, they wouldn't be dead. I shouldn't have been yelling at them. I shouldn't have told them I hated them." He said raising his voice a little.

"Were your mom and dad jashinist?" Akina asked.

"Yea my whole families been jashinist since the fucking beginning of time." He said smiling to himself.

"I thought that Jashin wants his followers to hate, kill, and torture. If I'm right then you telling them you hated them, was what you were supposed to do. Right?" She was curious now.

"I once asked my parents how I was born if they were supposed hate everyone. They told me it's different, all Jashinist should love each other. So me telling them I hated them wasn't what Jashin would have wanted. " He said sitting up and pushing her off of him gently. He suddenly realized that he couldn't love her because of his religion.

"So we can't be together." Akina whispered finally realizing why he pushed her off.

"I wish we could, but, we can't I didn't think about it before we started dating, but I just can't let go of my religion." He said trying to touch her but she pulled away.

"Hidan, don't do this. Please don't leave me! I love you! I love you more than life, do NOT leave me!" Her hands and shoulders were shaking, her eyes were watering and leaking.

"Akina, I can't, I can't love you anymore. I tried! I just can't anymore! This is where you go and find someone whose worth your time. Not a mother fucker like me. I'll always be here for you." He said trying to smile.

"I'll convert! I'll become a Jashinist, just don't leave me." She shrieked trying to hug him, but it was his turn to back off.

"No, I'm not worth it." He whispered.

"Yes you are! I would die a million times over just to be with you!" She cried.

"Akina, just please leave." He asked looking down at his feet.

"Fine! I'll FUCKING LEAVE! I don't even know why the fuck you wasted your time with me, when you obviously don't even like me! You lied! You don't want me because my dad touched me! I'm ruined for you! You just wanted me for sex, and then you decided I was ruined!" She screamed then stormed out of the house.

Hidan realized that she was really pissed, she never really cursed, but now remembering the look on her face, was killing him. He wanted to crawl under a rock and die! His life was over. He swore he felt tears run down his cheeks. He just swore and walked into his prayer room.

Deidara was worried. Sasori hadn't come over or even called. He already called Sasori begging for him to call him back, but no one ever did. He was almost happy when his sister came running through the door tears streaming down her face, as whimpers escaped her mouth. He wasn't happy because she was in pain he was happy, because it would get his mind off of Sasori.

"Akina, un!" He yelled following her to her room. The door was slammed in his face, and she locked the door. She didn't want to talk to Deidara, she didn't want to talk to anyone, life was over. Why? Because her heart was broken, and this time she didn't think she could put the pieces back together.

"Akina open the door, please, un?" He begged.

"No! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shrieked.

"Akina what happened, un?" He asked quietly.

"Why don't you go ask Hidan?!" He voice was higher pitched then before. Deidara could tell she was broken. She never slammed the door in his face, not even after being raped. Hidan hurt her, and Deidara was going to kick his ass.

Deidara made his way to Hidan's house slamming through the door, not even knocking, he knew the door wasn't locked. He looked around and then decided he was probably in his prayer room. He slammed on the door, but he got no answer. He ruthlessly kicked and banged on the door until his hands were beginning to bruise.

"Hidan! Open the damn door, right now, un!" He yelled.

"Dei, I can't. Just go, please." Deidara could hardly hear Hidan.

"Hidan you hurt her! You promised me! I told you if you ever got her to go out with you, that you couldn't break her! What did you just do! For the first time in her life she slammed the door in my face, un!" He said banging again on the door.

"Deidara I'm sorry! I can't Jashin says I can't! My parents followed the rules, They would've wanted me to do the same!" He was a little louder now.

"Screw Jashin! You love my sister and she loves you! You don't come across girls like her, un!" He said as Hidan opened the door. He held his fist up to knock Hidan square in the jaw, but stopped. Hidan liked pain.

"Deidara, will you tell her I love her? I want her to move on and find somebody who will love her. Will you also tell her it's not because of her dad, it's because my parents wanted me to become a jashin, and I want to honor their wishes." He said pushing past Deidara.

"Where are you going, un?" Deidara asked as the door opened, but there was no answer, and the door slammed shut.

KK, so another chapter!! Yay aren't we happy?? it was out a lot quicker than usual! Sorry about all the HidanxAkina, but yea. You know it had to happen so, yea... Oh and where was Sasori?? He wasn't home?? Hmm?? I'll give you a hint, it's going to happen in the sequel and it has to do with Pein, Konan, Zetsu, and Kakuzu... Hmm?? Reviews make me happy!!

Much love,

Animelover123456


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is mostly about Itachi and Sasori, with hints of Kisame, and then the usual. Next chapter... Tobi reappears... Or does he?? And Sasuke's age is different, there's going to be a two year age difference, I forgot to tell you guys this in the beginning.

Itachi sat home listening to Sasuke ramble on and on about how he hated him. It was rather annoying, but he didn't feel it worth his time to do something about it. He stared at his brother, so what if he had killed all of there family members. No one ever proved it was him. So maybe he didn't even do it, maybe he just thought it was him. No I'm just kidding, it was him.

"I HATE YOU! I don't even see why I have to live with you! I know you murdered them! Just admit it you ass whole!" Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke theres no proof that I did or didn't do it, so why don't you just get over it and move on with your life?"

That's how it always was, and Itachi was too cool to engage in the argument any farther. It really did annoy him, he loved his little brother, he had sparred him, he was ordered to kill Sasuke, but he didn't.

He decided he didn't feel like listening to Sasuke's babbling anymore, and he made his way to his room. He figured he would go meet Kisame somewhere. He needed to talk to him about _them. _Maybe they could hang out at his house, Sasuke kept his mouth shut when Kisame was around, Itachi figured it was because he was scared of the blue man.

Eventually Itachi did call Kisame, Kisame decided he would come over to Itachi's house. Itachi loved Kisame, Itachi wasn't as heartless as everyone made him out to be. He smiled when he remembered the first time he met Kisame. (you can't know, not yet. I'm sorry, I just think it adds on to the suspense... you probably already know, but still. ) He was a little wary of the tall blue man when he first met him, but after a few days, he knew that the man was a sweet fish loving guy.

The Blue man was soon walking through Itachi's door, and Itachi couldn't help but feel his heart quicken in pace. After being together for such a long time, Kisame still had such an effect on him. Kisame smiled at Itachi.

"Your brother let me in." He said in his usual deep voice.

"Good, I don't feel like dealing with him anymore. I have other problems that need to be tended to." He said giving Kisame a knowing look.

"You feel guilty for keeping it from them?" Kisame asked Itachi.

"Of course I do, they think he's been kidnapped by his parents for no reason. I just don't get how they haven't caught on yet. How would Tobi know he was going to be at the park in three days, if he was actually captured. I mean it's obvious his parents wrote the the three!" Itachi said becoming frustrated.

"Itachi, you know we can't question him. You could be killed for even thinking about telling them. We have to make sacrifices, but there all for the greater good." Kisame said hugging his lover.

Deidara found his way to Sasori's house, he hadn't intended to go there, but some how here he was. He knocked on the door, and an older lady answered the door, Deidara knew this was Sasori's grandmother.

"How may I help you young lady?" She asked. Deidara's eyebrow quirked.

"I'm a man, and I was wondering if I could talk to Sasori, un." Deidara said sighing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but my grandson isn't here, he's at a friends house." She said sweetly.

"Thanks, un." Deidara said, turning and then leaving.

That was a lie, who else was Sasori's friend? He knew he wasn't over at Itachi's, or Kisame's or Hidan's. He'd talked to all of them earlier.

What was Sasori hiding? Now that he thought about it he really didn't know anything about the redheads life.

Deidara made his way home, finding Akina still not home from her friends house. Deidara made her leave so she would get her mind off of everything. He felt so bad for his little sister. She'd never been in so much pain, not even when their mother died.

Deidara's stomach soon began to growl, he found his way into the kitchen, making himself a bowl of instant ramen. He sat there alone eating.

Then he heard a loud banging noise. He turned quickly grabbing the kitchen knife he always kept nearby. He didn't move. He could still here the door banging, it was frantic. Maybe he should answer it. Maybe it was Akina, and she needed his help. Maybe it wasn't maybe it was his dad, trying to trick him. He had to make a decision, he told himself, but he didn't have time the door busted open revealing Deidara's father.

The older blond male didn't look to happy. Deidara tensed, his eyes widened with terror, as he realized his dad had a knife in his hand. He shot up, running to the second exit out of the kitchen. It lead to the living room. He ran as fast as he could to his room, watching his dad run after him. He managed to get to his room and shut the door, just before his dad could reach him. He slid down the door.

"Deidara open this door, for your daddy." He cooed, as if Deidara was a little kid.

Deidara's body shook violently, his dad had only done this once before, and the experience almost killed Deidara mentally, and physically.

"I wont hurt you, I just want to see you and Akina, you know how much I love you, don't you?" His dad asked.

"GO! Leave me alone, un!!" Deidara screamed hoarsely.

"Aw, Dei, your hurting my heart!" His fathers voice mimicked pain.

Itachi and Kisame looked up as Sasori walked into the room. He gave them a nod, then stared t them lazily.

"We want to tell them." Kisame finally said.

"We've gone through this too many times." Sasori said with a sigh.

"We know, but there must be something we can tell them, me and Itachi feel so bad lying to them." Itachi said looking strait into Sasori's eyes.

"Eventually, we will tell them, not anytime soon, though." Sasori said reassuring Itachi and Kisame.

"Well I'm bored, lets go visit Deidara and Akina." Kisame suggested.

"I think I'll pass." Sasori said attempting to walk out of the room.

"No, you should come with us, you can't avoid Deidara." Itachi said, grabbing Sasori by the arm, and pulling him along.

Deidara had the chair from his desk in his hands, ready to take his dad out. The door would soon come of the hinges, his dad was stronger than most people.

Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame noticed Deidara's front door open. They ran inside. Hearing the slamming on the door made Sasori's heart jump. He ran towards Deidara's room. Anger rose inside him, as he saw Deidara's dad banging on the door, with a knife in his hand.

No one was going to touch _his _Deidara. His furry blinded him and he jumped on the man. Sure Deidara's dad was a lot taller than Sasori, but there was a reason why people didn't mess with him. He punched Deidara's dad in the jaw, the nose, and finally in the gut. Kisame had to yank Sasori off of him, before he killed him. Deidara's dad was knocked out. Kisame knocked on Deidara's door.

Dei, it's us, let us in." Kisame said sympathetically.

Deidara opened the door to reveal a flustered Sasori, Itachi and Kisame. He looked at them and smiled. He hugged Itachi and Kisame.

"THANK YOU, UN!" He yelled.

Deidara tried to hug Sasori, but Sasori took a few steps back. Deidara looked at him. Sasori wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Deidara, I don't think we are going to work out. I think we should just stay friends, it's better that way." Sasori said, still not meeting Deidara's gaze.

"O-okay, yeah. I feel the same way, un." Deidara agreed.

"Anyway, are you okay, Dei?" Kisame said, putting his arms around Deidara's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just not tell Akina, un." Deidara said, they all nodded.

They walked out of the room, to find Deidara's dad gone. Deidara's stomach curled. He just couldn't get a break.

Sasori sat on his bed, thinking of Deidara. He didn't want to hurt Deidara. In fact, when Sasori saw Deidara he wanted to hug him, and hold him tight, but his fear of getting his heart broken again was too much for him. Yet him not expressing his feelings, was making his heart break, and he was doing it to himself.

He was taken from his thoughts when he heard his phone ring. He looked at the caller id, and immediately answered his phone.

"Hello?"

_"Sasori, we need you here as soon as possible."_

"I can be there tomorrow. I haven't been home all day, how long do you think I'll be gone?"

_"You'll be gone all day tomorrow, be sure to get her as soon as you can tomorrow morning, this is an important mission."_

"Alright, I'll you in the morning."

So for today he would sulk, but tomorrow his thoughts would be occupied. And a day of not thinking about the blond was all he needed, to detach his emotions of the blond, from his body.

Akina walked into her house. The door seemed broken, but Akina thought nothing of it. She walked into the kitchen seeing Deidara drinking coffee.

"Where have you been, un?" He asked worried.

"Temari's we had a lot to talk about, and she gave me my classwork that I've missed for the past three day, I can get it done this weekend and turn it in Monday. I have your too." She said getting herself a cup of water.

"It's eleven o'clock, yeah! You should have been home an hour ago! I've been so worried about you, un!" Deidara yelled.

"Ugh! Dei, calm down. What's got you on the edge?" She asked.

"Nothing! Just the fact that you had to walk home all by yourself, un!"

"I didn't Temari drove me! Calm down! You need to get some rest." She said hugging her brother.

"I'm not tired, un." He said motionless.

"Okay, well I'm going to bed night." She said heading off to bed.

Deidara didn't go to bed, he stayed up all night, drinking cup, after cup of coffee. He was too nervous. What if his Dad broke in again, while he was asleep. This wasn't what he needed right now. He was worried about Akina and Hidan, Sasori, and now his dad? Life just wasn't going good. He sighed as he saw the sun rising. Another day, another hope that he was going to be okay.

Sasori woke up quickly. Pulling on a pair of black tight jeans, and a black hoodie, with a red cloud on it. It was time to go. He was out the door quickly finding Itachi in a car in front of his house.

"You ready Akasuna?" Itachi asked.

"The question isn't am I ready, it's are you ready?" He said looking into Itachi's eyes.

"Yes, I'll be quiet, I wont tell a soul." Itachi said.

"So why isn't Kisame coming?" Sasori asked.

"_He _thought it would be suspicious if all three of us weren't with Dei and them, so it's just us two." Itachi said starting the car off and driving away.

Okay, so your learning a little bit more about Sasori. Most of you probably already have a guess about what's going on, but I wont be saying it directly anytime soon. Hope you like this chapter, please read and review! : )

Love,

Animelover123456


	12. Chapter 12

New chapter Yay!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Kisame knocked on Deidara's door early in the morning. Deidara answered the door immediately; he smiled at his blue friend.

"Hey, Kisame, un." He said.

"Can I come in?" Kisame asked. Deidara stepped aside.

Akina was up and about with a bag full of stuff, and still packing. She was grabbing blankets towels, water, food, and a first aid kit.

"What's up with Akina?" Kisame asked Deidara, confused.

"She said she needed to be prepared, just in case Tobi was hurt or something, un." Akina's eyes were swollen from lack of sleep. She looked ill. Kisame decided to keep his distance from her for the moment.

"Let's go!" Akina said, finally done packing. She grabbed the two and attempted to pull them out of the house.

"Stop it Akina, yeah! We're waiting for Hidan!" Deidara said pulling his arm away from her.

"Fine! You wait for Hidan, and me and Kisame will go. Wait, where are Itachi and Sasori?" Akina asked.

"Itachi's watching his brother and Sasori's grandmother is being a pain in the ass. I'll come with you Akina, and Dei can wait for Hidan." Kisame said covering up for Itachi and Sasori.

Eventually Hidan got his lazy ass up, heading for Dei's house, hoping Akina wouldn't be there. He was pissed off at himself. He wanted to be with Akina more than life, but he felt as if he owed his parents, to stay with his religion.

"Dei, how are you?" Hidan asked when he saw Deidara standing outside, obviously waiting for him.

"Not to good, let's just get this over with, I'm ready to see Tobi, un." Deidara said, and the rest of their walk was in silence. There wasn't much either wanted to talk about.

When they made their way to the park, they saw Akina and Kisame sitting on the bench. Akina's glare increased when she saw Hidan. Deidara really didn't feel like dealing with her girlish attitudes.

"Any luck, un?" Deidara asked Kisame.

"No, none at all, not a single sign of him." Kisame said wondering what exactly i_his/i_ plan was.

Sasori was driving Itachi's car with Itachi in the passenger seat, and Tobi in the back. Sasori was quiet, and Tobi hadn't said a single word since he'd left the hideout. Sasori didn't blame him. He was forced into this without any consent.

"Tobi, your not allowed to say anything about what has happened over the past few days to anyone, but me, Itachi, and Kisame. Do you understand?" Sasori asked Tobi.

"Tobi understands." Tobi's voice was broken and full of sorrow.

Sasori parked the car a block away from the park. The three then began their walk to the park. Tobi continued into the park, while Itachi and Sasori hid in some of the bushes.

Tobi knew what he was supposed to do and he dreaded it with every fiber of his being. He couldn't tell Akina, Deidara, or Hidan anything about it.

As soon as Deidara saw Tobi walk through the park entrance, his eyes watered and he cried. He ran over to him as fast as he could. He hugged Tobi, but Tobi's return hug was weak and sad. Deidara, however, didn't notice. None of them did; they were to busy hugging him, and telling him how much they missed him. Kisame tried not to notice. It was too much for him to see Tobi hurt.

When they were all finished, Deidara led them all out of the park, but on his way out he swore he saw a flash of red.

Tobi didn't sleep at all that night, he stayed in Deidara's bed with Deidara, and all through the night he would whimper. Deidara tried to comfort him, hugging him and whispering sweet things to him, but nothing prevailed.

By morning Tobi was asleep and Deidara was past exhausted. Even though his body was screaming at him, he got up and went to school.

He was maybe an hour late, but right now that didn't matter. All that mattered was getting through the day.

Deidara didn't talk to anyone, he just did his school work. By lunch time everyone thought it was peculiar.

"Dei, what's up?" Akina asked, watching him stare at his food. Sasori didn't look up from his own food.

"Nothing, yea, just that fact that this whole group is falling apart, un." Deidara's voice was full of venom. No one said anything. Akina turned away and shot a look at Sasori. Sasori didn't acknowledge her, but got up and left.

The rest of the day was silent, and when Deidara got home he went straight to his room. Tobi was sitting on the couch, but he didn't ask Deidara about his mood. He did ask Akina, however.

"Does Akina know what's wrong with Deidara?" Tobi asked.

"No, not completely, but I think it has something to do with Sasori, they've been acting weird around each other." Akina said, then she turned and smiled at him.

"Do you feel better?" She asked him, changing her mood.

"Tobi thinks so, Tobi just feels a little shook up. " Tobi said quietly.

"Well tell me if you need anything, I'm going to do my homework, then I'm going to bed." Akina said leaving the room.

Tobi was dreadful. He wanted his Senpai to be happy, but he wouldn't be happy with out Sasori, and Sasori wouldn't be happy with out Deidara.

Tobi didn't know what to do, he wanted to tell Sasori to get over himself and be with Deidara, but he couldn't find the nerve to talk to him.

The next day everyone went to school, and on the way to homeroom, Deidara ran into a tall pale teacher with long black hair.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where room 207 is?" He asked, his voice sounding like a snake.

"Oh, that's chemistry, my home room. I can walk you there. Are you the new teacher, un?" Deidara asked.  
"Yea, I'm Mr. Orochimaru, nice to meet, you um.."

"Deidara, un." Deidara smiled then lead the way to the classroom.  
**b( A/n: Remember Sasori has advanced chemistry, so Deidara and Hidan are the only ones who have Orochimaru's class. )/b**

Deidara sat across the room from Hidan, unable to stand being around him so much anymore. Orochimaru took his place at the front of the class and began to teach.

Deidara found himself smiling at the way the kids were intimidated by Orochimaru, and all through out the class Orochimaru's smiles shot over at Deidara.

Deidara had to admit to himself, that Mr. Orochimaru was a little cute, I mean no where near Sasori but yet in his own weird way.

He felt better knowing that someone could make him smile, besides Sasori, and having a little joke around with a guy made him remember how much he loved being single, being able to flirt with who ever you want, not worrying if your crush is going to get jealous. . Not as much as he wanted to be with Sasori, though.

When the class finally ended Deidara stood up from his desk and began to leave. Orochimaru stopped him at the door.

"Stop by during lunch, you can show me around. I don't know where I'm going in this school." Orochimaru said smiling.

"Sure, un. See ya then, yea." Deidara said smiling then left.

Everyone surprisingly sat together at lunch. Deidara ate quickly, then got up to leave, everyone eyes shooting over to him.

"Where are you going, Dei?" Akina asked quietly. No one had said a word at the lunch table.

"I'm showing a new guy through the school, yea. See ya later, un." Deidara said, then left, before anyone could say anything else.

Orochimaru looked up from his desk when he heard a knock on the door. As Deidara stepped through his door grinning, Orochimaru smiled.

"Ready to show me around?" He asked in his low raspy voice.

"Yea, un. Follow me." Deidara smiled walking out the door with Orochimaru trailing behind him.

Deidara showed him around the school making jokes about all of his teachers, especially Mr. Gai. Orochimaru laughed, and they had a good time.

"You know Deidara, you should come visit me at my house someday, we could talk about your problems, I could help you out." Orochimaru offered slyly.

"Hmm, you know, un. I might just do that." Deidara got Orochimaru's address and with one final joke the two parted on their separate ways.

Orochimaru walked down the halls slowly, and at the corner was met by a boy with gray hair and glasses.

"Aw Orochimaru kun, I feel so unloved." The boy said.

"Silence Kabuto, we don't want to be discovered." Orochimaru said glaring at the boy, then placing a kiss on his lips,

"Everything is going exactly as we planned."

_**  
b-OOOOO!! I wonder what's going on!! LOL please review they make me happy. OO... and sorry bout the weird way Orochimaru fits into this...He scares me... honestly... so It was kind of hard to write this, but I did, so be gentle on his character...R&R!!-/b**_


End file.
